The Professor With The Blue Box
by Medic Author
Summary: Sequel to the The Blue Sage (Alternative Universe Doctor) - After stopping an alien invasion on Earth, the Doctor crash-lands his Tardis in the RWBY universe again. With the malfunctioning Tardis unable to leave for more than a week, the Doctor is forced to disguise himself as a "traveling professor" at Beacon Academy while trying to keep his real identity a secret...
1. The Arrival

The Tardis was crashing down to Earth.

The Doctor was at the Tardis console, trying desperately to regain control of his time machine. He knew that he should have thought of a better escape plan before blowing up the alien invaders` flagship containing highly dangerous Neutrino-Z energy with the Tardis still inside, although it was too late now.

"Please, old girl," the Doctor begged to the Tardis as the cloister bell started to ring, "Keep calm and everything will be fine...maybe."

The Tardis abruptly turned upside-down in response and the Doctor ended up smashing his head against the overhead workings. As he was falling unconscious, the Doctor heard a noise of some of the Tardis`s inner machinery shutting down and then the sound of the Tardis dematerializing. Everything went black.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes.

"I...ouch." the Doctor picked himself from the floor and staggered over to the Tardis console. "I`m okay, thanks for asking..." he mumbled as he turned on the console monitor and ran a diagnostic on the Tardis.

"Hmm...it seems, old girl, that after you gave my head a little bang, you took a little spin in the time vortex and somehow landed safely at...somewhere, despite suffering damage from the flagship`s explosion. Oh, when I said safely, I mean that you seem to have multiple temporal system failures, massive damage to your inner mechanisms, and several glitches in your new multiversal time-travel mainframe. I believe that you would still be able to travel across space in a day, although we would have to wait about...ah...eight-and-a-half days before you would be able to time-travel or use your multiversal-travel abilities..."

The Tardis beeped in response.

"Oh, we _are_ in a parallel universe again?" the Doctor asked as he began shutting off non-critical Tardis systems, such as the perception filter, to conserve the Tardis`s energy reserves.

There was another beep.

I know, dear..." the Doctor said as he shut off the monitor and headed towards the Tardis doors. "Non-interference in other universes, unless absolutely necessary . I never broke that rule, haven`t I?"

The Tardis was silent, almost as if waiting for the Doctor to answer his own question.

"Okay, _fine_." the Doctor admitted, "I _have_ intervened before, only never in any _significant_ way that would affect other universes` timelines. Anyway, shouldn`t you be starting to repair yourself while I take a look around to see where we are?"

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors, stepped out, and took a look around.

"Ah..." the Doctor said out-loud, a little worriedly. "This... is...somewhat bad."

* * *

Ruby Rose and the rest of Team RWBY were taking an early evening walk across the main front avenue of Beacon Academy. There was a calm, yet joyful atmosphere in the air as the Vytal Festival was coming in just a few months and with Blake`s recent revelation as a cat faunus, the entire team was now more open to each other.

Ruby looked over at her entire team. Weiss Schnee was talking quietly to Blake Belladonna and her older sister, Yang Xiao Long was walking a little bit slowly behind while secretly glancing at some handsome boys passing by. Ruby smiled to herself and then she saw something hidden by a few trees in the distance near a long cliffside.

Something blue.

A blue box.

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Um...is anyone else seeing the blue box?"

The rest of Team RWBY stopped and looked at her strangely.

"What blue box?" Weiss asked.

"There." Ruby pointed.

"I...don`t see anything." Blake said quietly.

Ruby started running towards the cliffside.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Yang called.

The rest of Team RWBY ran after her.

* * *

Ruby stared at the blue box in front of her. The memory of an eccentric man in a blue scarf from a long time ago slowly came to her mind.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turned around to see her teammates standing in front of her.

"Ruby, I don`t see what blue box you`re talking about." Blake said, in a slightly worried tone.

"What? It`s right there!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the blue box.

"I only see the cliffside!" Weiss snapped. "Have you banged your head or something?"

"Hey, be nice, " Yang said to Weiss, then she looked at Ruby. "Sis, are you feeling all right?"

"You guys can`t see it? I`ve seen it before when I met..." Ruby hesitated.

"When you met...who?" Blake asked.

"I...said I won`t tell anyone about him..." Ruby replied quietly.

"Who in the world are you talking about!?" Weiss demanded.

"I - " Ruby started, then her teammates all backed away in surprise as, to them, the air shimmered and the blue box suddenly became 'visible'.

"Quick, hide!"

Ruby pushed her teammates behind a few nearby trees and peeked out. She instinctively started to reach behind her for her Crescent Rose, then she stopped. She glanced at her her teammates, who were also peeking out of the trees. The members of Team RWBY, except for Ruby herself, all quietly took out their weapons and prepared to attack.

The doors of the blue box slowly opened and a familiar man stepped out. Ruby heard her all of her teammates gasp at the same time.

The man looked around and then said out-loud to himself, "Ah...this...is somewhat bad."


	2. The Second Encounter

Ruby stared at the man from her hiding place.

The man looked exactly the same since the last time she saw him. He was quite tall, had a young, thin yet pale face with messy dark-brown hair, and round sunglasses covering his eyes. He wore a long, dark blue scarf around his neck, a black dress shirt with a red tie covered by a grey greatcoat, black jeans, and black leather boots.

"Oh, excellent. I`m stuck_ here_ of all the times and places I could be..." the man said exasperatedly in a strange accent as he continued looking around. "What I would do for a cup of London tea right now...well dear, I suppose I should find a way to get us two out of here before anyone sees ..." the man paused and stared at the trees where Team RWBY was hiding.

Ruby ducked behind the trees again and looked frantically at her teammates. Her teammates looked frantically right back at her. She made a few hand gestures, indicating that they should try to move away silently.

"Is anyone there?" the man called out. "I`m warning you, I`m quite good at hide-and-seek!" The man began reaching inside his pockets for something.

Ruby made one last panicky glance at the rest of her teammates, then moved out of her hiding place and in front of the man with her hands up. "Um...Doctor? Is that you?"

The man took one look at Ruby and turned a little pale. "Little Red - I mean, ah...Ruby Rose?!"

"Um...yeah, it`s me." Ruby said, a little nervous.

The man who was supposedly the Doctor turned paler and began backing away from Ruby towards his blue box. "I...ah...it`s good to see you again. I...um...should really be on my way to get some tea so...ah...bye!"

The Doctor spun around and almost ran straight into Weiss, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU! You`re that weirdo from that one night!" Weiss yelled in the Doctor`s face. "What are on you doing _here_?!"

"Wait, you know each other?" Ruby asked, a little confused.

"Look, I`m really sorry for existing or whatever, only I don`t have the time to explain." the Doctor apologized as he walked quickly around Weiss, muttering something about "so much for non-interference" when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

He looked behind him and became face-to-face with a concerned Blake.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Blake asked, a little worriedly.

"I`m fine!" the Doctor shouted, walking backwards and panicking more than ever. "I have a degree in okay-ness! I...oh." the Doctor stopped in his tracks and seemed to look for around fearfully someone.

"Where`s that one girl? Goldilocks, I think her name is..."

"Actually, it`s Yang." a voice behind the Doctor said in a dry tone.

The Doctor gulped, turned around, and saw Yang leaning on the blue box.

"I still haven`t forgiven you for what you did to me..." Yang said in a slightly menacing tone while slowly walking towards him, "You monster!"

The Doctor made a small whimpering sound.

"Hey! What did you do my big sister!" Ruby demanded while Weiss gave the Doctor a disgusted look and Blake backed away a little from him.

"Nothing!" the Doctor protested. "All I did was just get a little oil on her and...that did not sound appropriate." he paused for a second. "Okay, all of this is just a big misunderstanding so if you would all let me step inside my box, I`ll disappear...hopefully, and we could all pretend that this little event never happened!"

The members of team RWBY all gave the Doctor a suspicious glare.

The Doctor grinned nervously, then suddenly made a mad sprint towards his box.

"Hey, stop!" Ruby sped after him and grabbed the man by his scarf, causing him crash onto the ground.

"Oi! No one touches the scarf except for me!" the Doctor exclaimed crossly. He sat up and started to stand until four different weapons were pointed straight at his face.

"You`re not going anywhere until you tell us who you really are, weirdo!" Weiss said.

"That`s not a very nice thing to say, especially when...ah…" the Doctor muttered, putting his hands up in the air while desperately thinking of a way to escape. He glanced at the Beacon Academy tower in the distance for a second, then looked as if he just thought of a crazy idea.

"I`m your new future professor at Beacon!"

"You`re what?!" Every member of Team RWBY exclaimed.

"That`s right, I was going to talk to the headmaster about becoming a temporary professor here," the Doctor answered. "I met all of you before as I wondered around Remnant as a traveling professor and I just happened to come to Beacon Academy today to apply for a job until you four girls almost scared me away with your...enthusiastic welcome."

The girls looked at the Doctor, clearly not believing his story.

"If you reach into my left pocket, you can take out my teaching license." the Doctor suggested.

Yang reached down into the Doctor`s jean pocket, pulled out a dusty old card. and studied it.

"This is a library card with a picture of an old man." Yang commented, a little confused.

"Ah, wrong pocket. That`s the library card of my first incarnation! I had quite the good looks back then. " the Doctor grinned weakly. The girls all gave the Doctor death glares.

"Ah, you have no idea what I`m talking about! If you would just let me go to see the headmaster then I`m sure that everything will be explained." the Doctor said.

Yang responded by spinning the Doctor around, reaching into his right pocket, and pulled out a small metal key. "Wonder where this goes." she said teasingly.

The Doctor`s eyes widened and he reached out his hand to take back the key, only stopped when Weiss pointed her rapier at his hand.

He sighed and looked at Ruby. "I guess everything is up to you now, Little Red."

Ruby studied the Doctor for a moment and remembered her first encounter with this mysterious man long ago. "Okay, we`ll escort you to the headmaster and see what he thinks of you." she finally said, offering her hand to help the Doctor up.

"What? Ruby, you can`t possibly think about letting this...this lunatic go!" Weiss protested.

"We could always catch him if he tries to escape." Blake mentioned.

"We`ll be watching you, 'Professor'..." Yang added in a cheerful, yet creepy way.

"I`ll be perfectly fine on my own..." the Doctor muttered, taking back his library card and started to walk down the avenue towards Beacon Academy with Team RWBY behind him.

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. False Identity

Professor Ozpin was taking a walk by himself across the lonely Academy Gardens. It was a quiet evening, and Ozpin was taking the opportunity to finally have a moment of peace with a cup of coffee in his hand until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

He looked up and saw a eccentrically-dressed young man in a scarf approaching him.

"Professor Ozpin, I presume?" the man asked in a strange accent.

"That would be me, Mr..." Ozpin started.

"Oh please, call me the Doctor." the man replied in a cheerful, yet cautious tone.

"Doctor who, exactly?"

"My name is just the Doctor, not Doctor Who, thank you." the man took off his sunglasses and looked at Ozpin in the eyes. "I ...ah...wish to apply as a temporary 'traveling professor' at Beacon Academy as my...um...transport out of Vale seems to be experiencing some...technical difficulties."

"I see..." Ozpin said, peering behind this 'Doctor' and spotting four certain young girls trying to listen in while hiding behind a Huntress statue. He stared right back at the Doctor`s hazel eyes. "May I ask why you decided to come specifically to _my_ academy instead of others?"

"Believe me, if I told you, we would be here for quite some time." the Doctor responded mysteriously.

Ozpin stopped staring the Doctor in the eye and looked over the man`s eccentric clothes, lingering the most on the Doctor`s blue scarf. He finally said, "I`m very sorry, Mr. Doctor, only your request is quite sudden and I believe that my academy does not currently require a a new teacher. I wish you luck in finding an education career elsewhere." he began turning around to leave.

"Wait."

Ozpin stopped and looked back at the Doctor. The young man seemed to be thinking hard to himself, then motioned for the headmaster to come closer. Curious, Ozpin walked closer and the man looked around nervously, then glanced at the Huntress statue before whispering in Ozpin`s ear: "The white rose thus kindly scatters."

Ozpin took a step backwards in surprise, his eyes widening a little before maintaining his usual stoic expression. He was silent for a moment, then said, "I...I change my mind, Doctor. You seem to be a valuable addition for school with what you know."

The Doctor looked relieved.

The headmaster continued, "What topic do you plan on teaching my students?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff. Knowledge that they couldn`t possibly find anywhere else." the Doctor responded.

Ozpin nodded slowly then said, "Oh, alright. If you could come with me to my office, I will help you prepare for everything."

"...Really? I`m now a Beacon professor?" the Doctor asked, a little surprised.

"Yes." Ozpin replied simply as he led the Doctor away.

* * *

"That was...really weird." Yang said as Team RWBY walked together back to their dorm room after Ozpin led the Doctor away.

"I can`t believe that Professor Ozpin of all people would let that weirdo teach at _our_ school!" Weiss complained, "Would any of you happen to know what that lunatic was whispering to Ozpin about?"

No one answered.

"There are too many things about the Doctor that are still suspicious." Blake spoke up. "Yang, do you still have that key you took from the Doctor?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Yang exclaimed as she took the hey out of her belt pouch. "Why?"

"I think that key can open the Doctor`s box. We should take a look inside it to find out more about him. " Blake said.

"Hey, great idea, teammate!" Ruby exclaimed as she gave Blake a high-five. "Team RWBY is off to investigate!"

The four girls ran towards the cliffside again.

* * *

"It`s not opening..." Ruby announced, a little dejected.

"Oh, move aside." Weiss took the key in her hand and just like Ruby, attempted to open the blue box`s door. "Why won`t you _open_?!"

"They key goes into the lock, yet the door still won`t open..." Blade observed.

"I have an idea!" Yang activated her Ember Cecelia gauntlets. "Stand back!"

"Yang, what are you - "Ruby started just as her older sister fired a few rounds at the box`s door. None of her attacks did so much as scratch it.

"Yang! We can`t just destroy other people`s belongings!" Ruby protested as Weiss took out her Myrtenaster rapier and began slicing at it.

"This box is made of _wood_! Why is none of this working?" Weiss yelled, a little baffled. "Blake, help me out here!"

"Wait guys!" Ruby shouted as Blake reluctantly took out her Gambol Shroud and leaped at the box. "STOP!"

The rest of Team RWBY halted and looked at Ruby expectantly.

"The Doctor is now one of our professors, so no matter what we think of him, we can`t do anything that might get us in trouble." Ruby explained. "Come on, it`s getting late, we should head back now."

Her teammates hesitated, then nodded and started walking back to their dorms again.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby asked while they were walking.

"Yeah, little sister?"

"You said you met the Doctor before. Why haven`t you told me about him?"

"He made me promise to not tell anyone that he was there."

"He asked me the same thing when I met him." Blake added.

"Wait, all of you are like me and encountered that weirdo before?" Weiss asked disbelievingly, "What kind of a man _is_ he?"

"I`ll tell you about my encounter with the Doctor is you tell me about yours," Ruby offered, "Only we should still keep this a secret between us, okay?"

The rest of Team RWBY nodded.

Ruby began: "Alright. I was walking in a snowy forest far away when I..."

* * *

"There you have it, Doctor." Ozpin finished. "I have everything that you need to know about your time at Beacon on that electronic scroll I gave you. Your classes start tomorrow and end in eight days, as you requested. I will make an announcement tonight about your visitation. Are you in need of any more assistance?"

"Um, no thank you, I`ll be fine." the Doctor responded as he looked around the inside of Ozpin`s office. "There _is_ one little-bitty thing..."

Ozpin was silent as he waited for the Doctor to continue.

"There is a blue box near the academy cliff-side that I brought with me to use for...ah...storage. Would you or someone you trust be able to move the box into my classroom?"

"Certainly." Ozpin replied. "I will make arrangements as soon as possible. Is there anything else?"

"No." the man grinned. "This is going be an..._interesting_ eight days..."

"It seems like it." Ozpin agreed. "You may leave now, Professor Doctor. Good luck."

"I would really prefer just be called, 'Doctor'." the Doctor called out as he walked out of the office.

Professor Ozpin stood still in his office, thinking about this mysterious 'Doctor'. He had a strange and other-worldly presence to him that the headmaster had never felt before, almost as if time itself distorted about the man.

An old, almost forgotten legend he read about in the Remnant Library Archives long ago came into Ozpin`s mind.

A legend of a mysterious man in a blue scarf.

_The Blue Sage...  
_

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he entered the Tardis.

"Good evening, old girl, I`m back!" he called out a little unenthusiastically.

The Tardis beeped in response.

"I know. There wasn`t any other way I could think of at that time to escape. Now, not only am I stuck in this universe, I have to actually become a temporary professor for the girls during an important period of this universe`s timeline! So much for non-interference indeed..." he said grimly.

There was another beep.

"Hey, if Ozpin did not accepted me as a professor and left me there with the girls, then who knows what they might have done to me!" the Doctor protested.

The Tardis hummed.

"What? You want me to check your exterior security video?" the Doctor asked, a little confused. "Alright..."

He walked over the the Tardis console, and opened the security video on the console monitor. "Oh my..." the Doctor commented as he watched a video of Team RWBY attempting to enter, then attacking the Tardis earlier. "Good thing you`re as sturdy as ever, eh girl? Anyway..."

"Those girls are onto me..." the Doctor said as checked up on the Tardis`s self-repairs. "I wonder if I have to resort to memory-wiping again..."

The Doctor took out the electronic scroll that Ozpin gave him and looked up something. "Hmm...it seems Ozpin suspects me as the identity of the Blue Sage...I can`t decide if that`s good or not. Why else would he schedule me to teach Team JNPR and Team RWBY together in a private session? That old headmaster must think I would give them some helpful teachings that would prepare them for what is to come upon this world..."

The Doctor looked up something else on the scroll. "Good grief, Ozpin must really have high expectations for me. He scheduled me to teach every student in the entire academy for _all_ eight days!"

He looked up apologetically to the Tardis console. "Sorry dear, I won`t be able to help you repair yourself as much as I like. Although I suppose I _could_ give this universe my assistance as long as it doesn`t create a timey-wimey paradox..."

The Tardis beeped.

"Yes, I`ll still keep my identity as a time-traveler a secret, don`t worry. Now, I should really get my stuff ready for tomorrow. I would normally disapprove of having to teach any sort of 'combat' classes, although I suppose I have no other choice since I must operate by this universe`s rules..."

The Doctor began walking around the Tardis, preparing for his first day of teaching.

* * *

Team RWBY sat silently in their dorm room.

They had all just finished telling each of their encounter with the Doctor and were now thinking about what they had just learned about the mysterious madman.

"So...here`s all of the things we know." Ruby spoke up. "The Doctor somehow knows all about us, he has a box that can turn invisible and probably teleport, he has a weird sense of clothing, and he keeps claiming to be a 'traveling professor'. What kind of a guy _is_ he?"

"You forgot to say that Ozpin seems to know something about the Doctor that we don`t." Blake added. There was another quiet moment as each of the girls tried to think of an explanation for the strange man.

The silence was interrupted when Ruby`s electronic scroll beeped.

"It`s a message from Professor Ozpin to all the students." Ruby said as she read the message out-loud:

"Dear all students of Beacon Academy. It is my great honor to welcome the man known as the Doctor to our school. He will be acting as a temporary 'traveling professor' for eight days starting tomorrow, and will be sharing his own knowledge with you in his class of...'Special Hunter Studies'. I hope that all of you would be able mature as future protectors of our world from this unique experience. Please do not disappoint me. Good luck. "

There was a small note at the bottom of the message describing basic information that the students needed to know about the class, including what materials they need to bring, the schedule, and the location of the classroom.

"_Special Hunter Studies_? Is that the best name they could think of?" Weiss scoffed disapprovingly.

"At least Jaune and his team are in our class." Yang commented, looking at Ruby`s scroll.

"I wonder why Ozpin wished us good luck for the Doctor`s class..." Ruby asked thoughtfully.

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. The First Day

It was the first day of Special Hunter Studies with the Doctor.

Team RWBY all stood uncertainly outside of the classroom in the late afternoon. No one really wanted to go in and see what that mysterious professor had planned for them.

The sound of footsteps caused the four girls to turn around, startled.

"Hey, Ruby!" Jaune Arc called as his team approached them. "I haven`t seen you for a while! Everything going alright? What do you think the new professor is going to be like?"

"Umm..." Ruby struggled to think of a way to describe the Doctor. "I met him yesterday. He`s a little...odd."

"Really? I just hope this class isn`t as hard as it sounds."

"Everything sounds difficult in the beginning." Pyrrha Nikos commented. "There`s no need to worry, Jaune."

"Yeah..." he replied, "Thanks, Pyrrha. Hey Ruby, what was the professor`s name again?"

"He calls himself the - "Ruby started just as the classroom doors opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Good afternoon, class! Please come in." the man invited in his strange accent.

Team JNPR stared at the new professor`s outlandish-clothes, hesitated, then walked into the classroom. Team RWBY glanced at each other anxiously, then also began walking inside.

Ruby and her team took a seat on the lecture hall stands as far away from the front as possible, looked around, and gaped. The front of the classroom was completely...well..."Doctorized" into a bizarre setting. The teacher`s desk looked like a miniature mad scientist`s laboratory, with thick textbooks, post-it notes, and bizarre-looking scientific gadgets covering the desktop. The chalkboard had complex equations written on it, along with undecipherable foreign writing and drawings of weapons, Grimm, and cartoon ponies. The Doctor`s blue box stood near the left front corner of the classroom.

"So...have we all settled down yet?" the Doctor asked, drinking from a coffee mug filed with a disgusting-looking rainbow colored liquid. "Before I get started, would anyone care for a taste of liquified jelly babies?" He held up a coffee pot. No one responded. "Oh, alright then. Introductions!" he exclaimed, placing the pot back on his desk.

"My name is the Doctor. Professor Ozpin has asked me to teach your two teams some 'special knowledge' about becoming Hunters and Huntresses in a private class during my time here at Beacon Academy as he believes that you all are...'exceptional students'. I am hoping that all of you will - yes, Weiss- ah, I mean...Ms. Schnee?" he asked, looking at Weiss`s raised hand.

"Please sir, may I ask what kind of 'special knowledge' we will be learning?" Weiss asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Oh, you know. Stuff. Things. Anything I could think of that will be useful. I _do_ have a degree in every subject..." the Doctor answered. "Now before we get started, I think that in order for us to know each other better, I will allow each team to ask me one question about myself, any question at all. Who wants to go first?"

There was a short silence, then Ruby raised her hand timidly.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"Um...professor, I was wondering...what`s your box used for?"

"Ah, mostly for storage, transportation, and time-wimey space-wacey stuff. She`s a versatile little beauty!"

"What do you - "

"I thought I said one question only!" the professor exclaimed, giving her a crazy grin. "Now Team JNPR, what is your question?"

Jaune nervously raised his hand and asked. "Um...professor, I was wondering - "

"What`s your opinion on sloths?" Nora Valkyrie interrupted. The rest of her teammates gave her a look.

Lie Ren moved closer and whispered to her, "I really don`t think the professor - "

"They`re fascinating little critters, quite adorable too." the Doctor answered. "I speak Sloth, you know."

Nora squeaked in joy. The rest of the class stared at the madman in front of them.

"Right, all introductions aside, shall we begin with a simple test?" The Doctor walked up to the center of the classroom. "I want all of you to attack me right here and now. "

All of the students blinked, not sure they heard the professor correctly.

"Well, come on now! Use your weapons to attack me! I`ll defend myself as best as I could." He looked at the two teams expectantly. "We don`t have all the time in the world!"

Team RWBY and JNPR looked at each other hesitantly, nodded, and drew their weapons. Team RWBY all leaped from where they were sitting and Team JNPR all got out of their seats and charged towards their professor.

The Doctor looked impassive at the oncoming attack and just as the two teams` were about to reach him, they all crashed into a seemly invisible force field and landed in a large heap on the floor, causing the professor to wince a little before grinning.

"I got you there, didn`t I? the Doctor asked, taking out a small, metal disc from his pocket. "This is a kinetic-energy reflector-thingy that I invented. Any fast movement coming at me would project a small shield around the user. Quite useful for self-defense and birthday parties!" he announced as the eight students picked themselves up from the ground.

"You may now return to your seats." the Doctor said, as he turned around and refilled his coffee mug as if nothing had ever happened.

"So...what have we learned?" the professor asked as he turned back around. None of the students raised their hands.

"Hmm...you probably think that I cheated a little with that device, don`t you? Be honest!"

A few students nodded.

"Well, allow me to tell you something about this world." the Doctor began, suddenly serious. "If this was a real fight, then a cheating enemy would have been the least of your worries. In the fight for survival, there are no rules of who lives and dies. You can have all the knowledge and power in the world, yet these strengths alone will not ensure victory. Victory can only be found first in the soul..."

The Doctor looked at each of the eight students in the eye for a moment, stopping at Ruby.

"Okay!" he exclaimed with all seriousness gone, "I should get a basic idea of what all of you already know before we get started with actual lessons. Mr. Arc, can you explain to me what reversing the polarity means?"

The Doctor continued question all eight students on their knowledge of science, history, weapons, tactics, and various other fields. None of the young Hunters/Huntresses were able to answer more than half of the questions.

After half-an-hour, the professor said, "Excellent, last question!" he turned toward Ruby. "Ms. Rose. Can you tell me why you decided to become a Huntress?"

Ruby looked confused for a moment before answering hesitantly, "I...read about the heroes in fairy tales who always protected others from harm when I was little and decided that I want to be just like them."

"Ah," the Doctor responded, "Only the real world isn`t like a fairy tale, correct?"

"No," Ruby responded, "Only we should all try our best to make sure it will be like one."

"Can you be sure that everyone will all have an happy ending like in the fairy tales?"

"I hope so..." Ruby`s voice became more uncertain.

"That does not change the idea that the world is still a unforgiving place where everyone is always in danger, doesn`t it?"

"No, I mean, I..." Ruby looked bewildered as she struggled to think of an answer.

The Doctor smiled gently. "That`s enough for now..."

He walked up to his desk. "Tonight, for your assignment, I want all of you to write a small essay describing why you have all decided to become Hunters or Huntresses. We will begin actual lessons tomorrow. Class dismissed! Oh, can Team RWBY please stay for a moment?"

Team JNPR gave Team RWBY curious look before they left the classroom. The Doctor made sure they were alone and then walked up the lecture hall to where Team RWBY was sitting together.

"May I have the key to my box back?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"You heard me. I`m a professor now so you must do as I say. Now, please give me the key."

Ruby reluctantly reached into her uniform pocket and took out the metal key.

The professor took it and said, "Thank you, you may now leave."

Team RWBY began walking out the door.

"Oh, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby turned around to look at the Doctor.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at Ruby straight in the eye. "Sometimes, the real world isn`t like a fairy tale...only that doesn`t mean we should give up that vision. We`re all stories in the end...so why not make it a good one, eh?"

The professor winked.

Ruby gave a small smile back at him and walked out the door. 

* * *

Ozpin looked down at his electronic scroll. He had sent a message to Qrow about the possible return of the Blue Sage last night and now, it seemed that his old friend had finally responded.

"Hmm..." Ozpin muttered as he read what Qrow wanted him to do about the Doctor.


	5. The Second Day

The Doctor dismissed his last morning class with the fourth-year students.

He had a little bit of time in-between classes and decided to take this opportunity to walk around Beacon`s campus to enjoy the atmosphere. As he was strolling across the academy gardens, he saw Professor Ozpin and a woman wearing a purple cape talking to each other.

The Doctor walked over. "Good morning, professors! Lovely weather we`re having today, eh?"

Ozpin glanced at him. "Good morning to you too, Doctor. I believe that you have already met my associate, Ms. Glynda Goodwitch." he indicated at the purple-caped woman, who looked disapprovingly at the Doctor, yet reached out her hand for a handshake.

"I have," the Doctor said, as he shook Ms. Goodwitch`s hand so hard it looked like it was going to fall off. "Thank you for moving my box to my classroom the day before."

"You`re quite welcome." Ms. Goodwitch responded distastefully.

"Ms. Goodwitch and I were just discussing your classes, Doctor. I have heard that many of the students have gathered much...'useful' knowledge from you." Ozpin said.

"Oi, learning how defend yourself using exploding jelly babies is quite useful where I come from!" the Doctor protested.

"May I ask where you are from, Professor Doctor?" Glynda asked.

"Please, just call me the Doctor, and as for where I am from...isn`t that a philosophical question?" he grinned.

Glynda just stared at him.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Since you are already here, Doctor, I want to inform you that I will be observing your class with Team JNPR and RWBY today to see how well you are teaching."

"Well, be my guest." the Doctor took out and glanced at a strange fob-watch with circular symbols on it. "I must be going now. I don`t have much time left before classes start again and I simply must find myself some more jelly babies to go with my tea before then. Bye-Bye!"

"Are you sure that man is...'sane' enough to teach the students?" Glynda asked as they watched the new professor stroll away.

"I`m quite sure." Ozpin responded knowingly.

* * *

"Good afternoon again class!" the Doctor announced as the two teams entered the classroom and placed their essays on the professor`s desk.

Ruby glanced at the far corner of the lecture hall, where Professor Ozpin was sitting quietly while drinking a cup of coffee.

"So..." the Doctor began writing on the chalkboard. "We will begin of journey of knowledge today by studying - yes?"

He looked at Jaune`s raised hand.

"Um, sir." Jaune began. "I was wondering...what weapons do _you_ use a Hunter?"

"Who says I was a Hunter?" the Doctor asked back distastefully. "I prefer to think of myself as a citizen of the universe instead of a man who fights monsters. I don`t carry any weapons with me, only I _do_ have...this!" He took out what looked like a long, thin flashlight. Ruby, Blake, and Yang all leaned forward as they recognized what he was holding.

"Um..." Pryhra asked, "Isn`t that...a flashlight?"

"Why do people keep thinking this is a flashlight?" the Doctor asked himself out-loud before smiling and replied. "No, it`s not a flashlight. It`s a sonic screwdriver! You probably have never seen it before since I was the one who invented it."

"So..." Jaune asked, confused. "You use it as a _screwdriver_?"

"It can do much more than just be a screwdriver. It does practically everything! Except for wood, of course. I`ve stopped entire armies just by using this little gadget." he announced, looking at his screwdriver admirably.

The class stared disbelievingly.

"Why don`t I give you a little demonstration?"

The professor pointed the screwdriver upwards and pressed a button. All the lights in the room went out. From their seats, the students could hear every electrical device and machinery in the entire building shutting down loudly.

Professor Ozpin sipped his coffee and watched as the electronic scroll in his hand suddenly powered down.

"Oopsies. I overdid it a little bit." the Doctor apologized as he pressed the button again and the power went back on. "Okay, demonstration time is over! As I was saying, we will begin our journey of knowledge by..."

The students would later learn that the entire academy and the nearby city of Vale was affected by a massive temporary blackout caused by the Doctor`s 'sonic screwdriver'.

* * *

The rest of class went on like any ordinary class, with the Doctor lecturing on various topics such military strategy, and the students wrote down notes and answered questions. At the end of class, the Doctor gave the students their assignments for the night and dismissed them. As soon as the last student left, the Doctor shut the classroom door and turned towards Ozpin, who had gotten out of his seat and was curiously inspecting the Tardis.

"I must say, Doctor, it seems I have not made a mistake inviting you to teach here."

"Ozpin, I know that you know who I really am." the Doctor said in a serious tone.

Ozpin stopped inspecting the Tardis and gave a look to the new professor. "Then you know that I must ask if you are willing to aid us for what is to come."

"I cannot interfere directly because of the nature of my identity. Still, I will give as much of my...'special assistance' as I can as long as you keep my identity a secret. You may think you already know who I am, only the real truth can have untold consequences for this world."

"Very well... Oh, before I go, I would recommend that you give some more 'practical' lessons to the two teams. Knowledge will only take them so far at this school."

"I know."

There was a small noise outside the classroom door. The Doctor walked over and glanced out just in time to see the tip of a red cloak disappear around the hallway corner.

"Is something wrong?" Ozpin asked as he approached the door.

"I believe that young Ms. Rose was eavesdropping on our little chat."

"Should I do something about it?"

"Nah, she`s not the type of girl who would tell anyone else of this."

* * *

"You guys!" Ruby caught up to her teammates as they were walking out the building. "You wouldn`t believe what I just heard!" 


	6. The Third Day

Ruby and her teammates entered the classroom on the third day, trying hard not to give their professor suspicious looks.

"Good afternoon class!" the Doctor called as Team RWBY joined Team JNPR in the lecture stands. "Professor Ozpin has requested me to give all of you young children some 'practical lessons' in becoming Hunters, so I have decided that tomorrow morning, we are going to take a trip to the forest of Forever Fall for a lesson in survival!"

The two teams glanced at each other.

"Yes, I know its quite exciting, only today for class, we are going to focus on one of my many specialties: Outsmarting the enemy!"

The professor looked around the room, searching for someone. "Ah, Mr. Arc. Would you please step down for a short demonstration?"

Jaune looked panicked.

"You don`t have to worry." the Doctor assured. "I`m not going to hurt you...much."

The young boy hesitantly walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Excellent. Please attack me right now." the professor instructed, walking a short distance away. "I won`t defend myself like last time, so there`s no need to hold back."

Jaune hesitated. "Umm...Professor Doctor. You _do_ know that if I attack you, I`ll probably end up...slicing you to bits, right?"

"Oh, I`ve survived through worse." the Doctor said dismissively. "Now I`m instructing you to attack me so...well...slice away!"

Jaune reluctantly took out his sword and slowly charged towards the mad professor.

Just as he was about the reached the Doctor, the professor reached into his pockets and took out a large vial of red Dust.

"I almost forgot." the professor said quickly. "If you attack me, I`ll probably 'accidentally' shatter this container of _highly_ volatile Dust and possibly blow up this entire classroom."

Jaune stopped so fast that he tripped and fell over. All the other students got out of their seats and quickly backed away towards the door.

The Doctor grinned. "Just kidding. I was bluffing when I said that." He helped Jaune up and looked at the students, who were nervously standing near the classroom entrance. "What do you think all of you are doing? Class isn`t over yet! Please sit back down."

The two teams returned to their seats.

"Good." the professor walked up to his desk, turned around suddenly, and tossed the Dust vial straight at Team RWBY. "Think fast!" he called.

Everyone screamed.

The vial hit the front of Ruby`s desk and shattered harmlessly to the floor.

Yang leaped out of her seat and flew towards the Doctor. "YOU COULD`VE KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!" she screamed furiously.

The professor calmly caught her hand as she threw a punch. "Are you so sure?" he asked.

Yang stopped and looked back at Ruby`s desk.

The rest of her teammates and Team JNPR were out of their seats, cautiously inspecting the shattered vial.

Weiss swiped a little bit of the Dust in her hands and sniffed it.

"This isn`t Dust! It`s...grounded red pepper!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ms. Schnee." the Doctor grinned. "I told all of you that today`s lesson was about outsmarting your enemies. That little event with the Dust was just a demonstration on how you can potentially save your own life just by using your wits, and not violence. Now, can everyone please return to your seats and write down what I am about to say..."

* * *

_Midnight_

"If we get caught, it`s going to be all _your_ fault!" Weiss hissed quietly to Ruby as the four girls sneaked across the hallway. Ruby had made a decision yesterday after eavesdropping on Professor Ozpin and the Doctor`s conversation to sneak into the Doctor`s classroom in the middle of the night to see if they could find out more about their mysterious professor. Somehow, she managed to make the rest of her team agree with her.

"Shh." Blake whispered as they silently approached the professor`s classroom door. She cautiously put her hand on the doorknob and turned. The door swung open.

"It`s not unlocked?" Yang asked as they peered inside the dark and empty lecture hall. The Doctor`s blue box was missing in the far corner.

"The professor`s not here. We should take a look inside his desk. There may be something useful we could find." Blake said as she closed the door behind them.

The girls nervously walked over and opened the desk`s drawers. Inside, they saw a variety of objects, such as a small container of custard, a yo-yo, sheets of paper with gibberish handwriting on them, some strange scientific instruments, and a banana peel.

"What`s this?" Ruby asked as she took out a small, metal cylinder with a black button on its side. It looked like a miniature laser pointer.

"I don`t know. Take it with us." Weiss responded.

"Shh!" Blake whispered furiously. "I hear something!"

A strange wheezing noise came from the corner and the faint image of a blue box emerged from nowhere. The four girls looked around frantically, then ducked behind one of the lecture hall stands and listened.

There was the sound of a door opening and someone stepping out. "Blimey. Those Vale city people sure know how to party!" they heard the professor say. The Doctor turned on the lights, approached his desk, and emptied out what sounded like a bag filled with metal tools.

"Hmm...now where is it?"

Team RWBY listened as the Doctor opened up a desk drawer and then...

"Something`s wrong here..."

All the four girls` hearts skipped a beat.

"I forgot to buy some more jelly babies! Oh well, I`ll just get some more tomorrow night. For now, I should really get working on repairing you, my dear."

There was a loud beeping sound from within the Doctor`s box.

"What was that, beautiful? There`s someone in here?"

Ruby felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

There were footsteps as the Doctor walked closer to the place where Team RWBY was hiding. "Hello? Whoever you are, I`m giving one chance to show yourself before I use my ninja skills to seek you out!"

The footsteps became louder as the professor walked up the lecture hall stands across from where Team RWBY was hiding. "You know, things would be much better if you could just come out so we can - whoaaargh!"

There was a loud crashing sound as the girls heard the Doctor crash down onto the ground. They waited for a few seconds. Silence.

Ruby cautiously stood up and looked at the location where the Doctor fell.

Their professor was unconscious from the fall after slipping from a banana peel on the lecture stand stairs and hitting his head on the hard floor.

Ruby motioned for the rest of the team to get up and together, they ran out the classroom door as fast as they could.

"The professor can talk to his box?" Yang asked as they ran. "That is so _weird_."

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes a moment later.

"Why do I keep forgetting to clean up after myself?" he muttered to himself as he got up from the floor and tossed the banana peel into the trash can.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the classroom for life-forms. Nothing.

"That was really funny, dear." he said sarcastically to the Tardis. "I laughed so hard from your little prank that my head hurts."

The Tardis was silent.

The Doctor took his electronic scroll out of his pocket and glanced at it. He had hacked into the Vale City Police Department`s database earlier and was monitoring an..."interesting" series of criminal activity during the past few months.

"I _did_ promise Ozpin that I would give my own special form of assistance..." he muttered as an idea came to him.

A crazy and dangerous, yet brilliant idea.

"Okay, dear," he opened the Tardis doors and went inside. "I believe that we have much work to do..."


	7. The Fourth Day

Team RWBY woke up sleepily on the fourth day in preparation for their field trip.

They met the Doctor near the academy airship dock at dawn.

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" the professor greeted enthusiastically, giving no sign that he suspected the girls of sneaking around his classroom last night. "We`re just waiting for your TEAM JNPR friends to arrive before we depart - ah, there they are!"

Team JNPR was running across the front avenue towards them as fast as they could.

"We`re...so sorry...professor..." Jaune gasped for breath as they caught up. "I lost...track of...time so we - "

"Please Mr. Arc, think nothing of it!" the Doctor smiled warmly. "We still have plenty of time...metaphorically speaking. Now come along, class! I`ve always wanted to pilot one of these airships on my own..."

Team RWBY looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

After a heart-stopping airship ride and a long walk, the group finally reached the Forever Fall forest in the late morning.

"Alright!" the Doctor stopped his class in the middle of a small clearing. "I will make this short: Your objective for today is to survive with your teammates in this forest for five straight hours. Team RWBY will start by heading north and Team JNPR will head south. You will need to cooperate with your teammates to find food and defend yourself against those nasty little Grimm creatures. I will be secretly observing all of you, yet will not intervene under any circumstances. Are there any questions?"

The two teams shook their heads and grinned. This lesson seemed quite easy for a class called "Special Hunter Studies".

"Excellent! Now, please hand over all of your weapons to me."

The grins faded.

"Umm...professor?" Weiss asked nervously, thinking that she misheard. "You...know that if we walk into the forest without any weapons we will obviously...die?"

"That`s the whole point!" he replied.

All of the students` eyes widened.

"No wait, that`s not the point!" he corrected, "The point of this lesson is to test if all of you could survive without the use of weapons and using only your brains. I`ve survived in the world for years without having to resort to violence, so all of you should learn too!"

"I - professor!" Jaune panicked, "There are Grimm in there!"

"I`ve survived far worse grim situations before!" the Doctor countered. "Now...your weapons. Please."

All of the students reluctantly handed over their individual weapons to the mad professor. The Doctor somehow stuffed every weapon inside his jean pockets, much to the students` bewilderment . "My pockets are _much_ bigger on the inside than they seem." he explained.

The professor took out a fob watch and looked at it. "You should all start heading out now. Meet me back in this clearing when the time is up. Try not to get eaten. Good luck!"

The two teams reluctantly parted ways, each heading in the opposite direction.

Ruby looked behind her for one last look at their professor and saw him walking away heading west.

An idea came to her.

* * *

Team RWBY silently ran through the forest, searching for the Doctor.

Ruby had the idea of secretly 'stalking' their professor to see just what he was up to during the five hours. They had started out well, with the Doctor moving through the forest at an astounding pace, then suddenly disappearing.

"Ruby...I think we`re lost." Blake said, looking around at their surroundings. They were inside another clearing.

"I swear, that weirdo of a professor is trying his best to kill us!" Weiss complained again.

"Shhh..." Yang said suddenly, motioning for them to be quiet. "You hear that?"

There was a loud rustling sound nearby.

"Quick!" Blake whispered. "Climb onto a tree!"

The four girls looked around them, then all climbed onto a tall tree near the edge of the clearing.

A massive Beowolf, probably an Alpha, burst into the clearing. It sniffed the air and gave a howl.

More howls in the distance responded.

Ruby was so scared she could barely move from where she was hiding.

A moment passed. More than a dozen large Beowolves joined the Alpha. There were many growls and then, strangely, all the Beowolves became quiet and stared at the entrance to the clearing.

A minute later, the Grimm creatures tensed as footsteps were heard.

The Doctor casually walked into clearing, yet stopped when he saw the pack of Beowolves.

"Ah..." he started.

The Alpha Beowolf charged towards him.

Team RWBY opened their mouths to scream, only suddenly - .

"No! You are a big bad - I mean, um...ugly wolf!" the Doctor exclaimed crossly.

The Alpha stopped right in front of the man, and sniffed him again. Its eyes widened in fear and slowly backed away.

"That`s right." the man said. "I`m like nothing you Grimm have ever encountered before. You might say, no Grimm in existence would ever want to be near me if they would like to see the light of another day."

The Alpha whimpered and the entire pack slowly began backing away.

"If all of you wolves know what`s good for you..." the Doctor began, taking an long, black cane-umbrella out of his pockets and pointing it at the Grimm. "I would run away right...now!"

Team RWBY watched, stunned, as the entire Beowolf pack turned and scrambled away as fast as they could.

"Who`s afraid of the big ugly wolf?" the professor asked out-loud.

He pointed the umbrella at the tree where Team RWBY was hiding.

"You girls should really stop stalking me around and learn to survive on your own!" he called out as he pulled a trigger on the umbrella handle.

The four girls found themselves being propelled out of the tree and sent flying into the northern distance before landing onto the forest floor with a loud crash.

"What was _that_ all about?" Yang asked, confused.

* * *

The Doctor continued walking west through the forest.

He inspected his newest invention in his hands: the OCSU (Omni-Capability Sonic Umbrella) . He had spent last night in the Tardis crafting this weapon to defend himself with during his time in Remnant. No, it shouldn`t be called a weapon. A "defensive gadget" would be a better name for it.. The umbrella had a durable metal pole, with a canopy made of a light, bulletproof fabric and the sharp tip contained a special mechanism that allowed it to fire bursts of sonic energy for a variety of purposes. The curved handle was in the shape of a blue question mark with a trigger for firing and had the Gallifreyan Seal of Rassilon etched on it as the Doctor`s personal symbol.

"Hmm...I still need to give this a name...calling it the OCSU sounds strange, especially when everyone else`s weapons have names..." the Doctor thought for a moment. "I know! I`ll name this gadget Cerulean Angel, since I`ll only use it to protect others from harm..."

The professor pocketed his newly-named gadget and soon came upon a small cliff with a railway line bridge at the bottom. He took out a mini-telescope and peered at the bridge, searching for something.

"There you are..." he said as he saw a few armored White Fang soldiers attaching a large bomb to the bottom of the bridge. "It seems the information I got from my hacking was correct."

He stealthily climbed down the cliff-side and when he reached the bottom, he quietly took out a metal sphere from his pockets and tossed it towards the soldiers.

There was a large flash, and the soldiers dropped unconscious, never knowing what hit them.

"I`m sorry about this..." the Doctor said, walking forward and began disabling the bomb, "Only no innocents are going to be harmed while I`m around."

He used his sonic screwdriver to render the bomb useless, then kneeled beside a soldier.

"I believe that you have something that I really want." the man said as closed his eyes and put his hands on the soldier`s head.

"Hmm..." the Doctor muttered as he used his psychic abilities to search the soldier`s mind, looking to see if the soldier knew about a specific location of interest in Vale. "Ah, there it is. Thank you very much."

The professor stood up, tied the soldiers up using some spare rope, and walked away.

"Time to check up on Team JNPR..."

* * *

Ruby gulped as the Beowolves crept closer to them.

Her team had been wondering aimlessly around the forest for the past few hours before suddenly finding themselves surrounded from all sides by the Beowolf pack from earlier.

"We`re all going to die." Weiss whispered hopelessly as they stood back-to-back.

"If we`re going to die, we might as well go down fighting." Yang replied while taking a fighting stance.

Ruby reached behind her for Crescent Rose, only to remember that their crazy professor had it. She desperately tried to think of a way to escape. Obviously, fighting was not going to work. Trying to run will not either, as there was a chance that the Beowolves would catch one of them. She thought of what the Doctor said earlier about surviving without weapons. An idea for an escape plan came to her.

She quickly whispered into her teammates` ears.

* * *

The Doctor watched Team JNPR from on top a tree using his mini-telescope.

Jaune and his team had just managed to escape and hide from a large Nevermore Grimm and were currently catching their breath under the shade of another tree.

The professor opened a small bag of jelly babies, focused his telescope, and peered at one of the team members.

"Lie Ren..." he observed while putting a jelly baby in his mouth . "Quite a likeable boy. He somehow reminds me of a famous web-series creator I met in my own universe..."

He moved his mini-telescope to look at someone else. "Nora Valkyrie. Crazy and adorable as ever. I wonder if she knows that - where did she get those jelly babies?" The Doctor stared as the young girl offered a bag of his favorite sweets to her teammates. He reached for his own bag, only to to find it missing. "When did she take my - oh, never mind."

The professor continued observing the group. "Pyrrha Nikos. A lovely girl, only her weakness may lead to her downfall one day..."

The Doctor used his telescope to peer at the last team member. "Ah, Jaune Arc...you have great potential as a hero...I can only hope that when the time comes, you will be ready..."

Jaune began walking towards the Doctor`s direction, only to trip on a tree branch. He picked himself up, then spotted the professor spying on them from the tree.

"Hello there..." the Doctor gave Jaune an encouraging smile.

Jaune waved nervously and turned back to his team. He said something, and the team began walking away.

The Doctor climbed down the tree and started sneaking after them when he suddenly heard the sound of an explosion in the distance. He turned around and saw smoke rising from the north.

"What did those girls do now?" the professor asked exasperatedly.

* * *

"Ow..." Ruby muttered as she picked herself up from the ground.

"I told you that plan was a bad idea..." Blake said as climbed down from the tree where she had landed.

Ruby`s escape plan, which involved the use of fire, Dust and a lot of tree branches, had worked remarkably well. That is, if you consider almost getting burned alive and flying a few thousand meters above the forest from an explosion a good escape plan.

"Why is it that all of your ideas involve life-threatening situations?" Weiss asked crossly as she brushed some dirt of her clothes.

"Hey, if it wasn`t for my sister, we would have been Grimm food by now." Yang replied.

"At least we`re all alive." Ruby said, smiling.

There was a loud screech nearby.

The girls looked up just in time to see a gigantic Nevermore fly over.

"I change my mind, we`re all going to die." Ruby whimpered. "RUN!"

* * *

"Whatever happened to all of you?"

The Doctor and Team JNPR stared as Team RWBY all staggered back into the clearing a few hours later, covered with cuts, scratches, and burns.

"It`s a long story." Blake said.

"I can see that." the professor commented. "Actually...I don`t see that. Anyway, come along, class!"

The professor talked as the class began walking back towards civilization. "As you all experienced today, knowing how to survive without weapons is one of the most important things a future Hunter needs to know. If you spent all of your life using a weapon to survive, then what will you do when your weapon is, say, damaged or destroyed in the middle of a fight? Ms. Rose!"

Ruby jumped in surprise. "Yes, professor?"

"What would you do if your weapon was destroyed in a fight?"

"I...uh...I...don`t know."

"Well, try to think of something." the Doctor said. "So you see class, it is essential that all of you should know when..."

The professor continued to speak, only Ruby was not listening as she was thinking hard about what the Doctor had asked.

What _would_ she do if Crescent Rose was lost in a fight?


	8. The Fifth Day

When Team RWBY walked into the Doctor`s class on the fifth day, they saw the Doctor busy reading typing away on his electronic scroll.

"Good afternoon, Team RWBY." the Doctor greeted absentmindedly. "I`ll be with you in a minute or two...or three."

Team RWBY took a seat along with Team JNPR and stared silently at the Doctor working. After a few minutes, the Doctor placed the scroll inside a drawer and looked up. "Alright, today we are going to have a discussion on the uses of defensive strategies when you encounter..."

As Ruby listening to the professor`s speech, she noticed that he kept looking at his fob watch, almost as if he wanted the class to be over as soon as possible. When the bell rang, he gathered as many scientific instruments on his desk as possible in his arms and ran into his blue box.

* * *

_ Midnight_

The Tardis materialized in an abandoned alley on the edge of downtown Vale.

The Doctor stepped out of his blue box and looked around. It was a calm night, with no one around this almost abandoned area of the city, yet he knew that it was going to get quite chaotic in less than an hour.

The professor nodded to himself and put a black gas mask over his head. He also removed his scarf and greatcoat and stuffed them in his pockets as a precaution to protect his identity.

He locked the Tardis and began walking down the street. A few minutes later, he reached a large Dust store that was closed for the night. After making sure no one was around again, the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and unlocked the store`s front door. He opened it slightly, poked his sonic screwdriver in, deactivated the store`s security system, and walked in while closing the door behind him.

"Okay." the Doctor said, looking around the store. "This is where it gets interesting..."

* * *

The Doctor checked the time from his hiding place. "Any minute now..." he muttered.

There was the sound of loud footsteps outside. The Doctor heard the sound of the doorknob being cut off and then the door opening.

"Alright. You know what to do." a calm voice said. "This is the last major Dust shop in this area, so make sure you get everything. The number one rule of thieves is that nothing is too small to steal, you know!

There were many footsteps coming into the store. The Doctor heard someone walking with a cane approaching the counter.

He held his breath.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was not a happy man.

It seemed that every person around him these days was out to make him mad.

He was being coerced into working with a villain more powerful than he was. None of the White Fang soldiers he had with him could do anything right. Most of all, it seemed that whenever something was about to go right for once, some weird vigilante, such as a kid with a large scythe, would arrive and stop his evil plans.

He sighed to himself and approached the store counter. At least this final Dust heist was going well for once...

A man wearing a gas mask sprang up from behind the counter. "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Torchwick backed away in surprise. "Who the hell are you!?"

The man chuckled. "You may call me Mr. Gas Mask, Mr Torchwick. I`m here to crash your little party."

"How do you know my - never mind. Kill him." Torchwick ordered to the White Fang soldiers, who were pointing their weapons at the man.

"Aww...I was hoping to have a slice of birthday cake before I go." the man whined.

The soldiers fired.

All of the bullets passed through the man and hit the walls. The man seemed to flicker and suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Torchwick shouted.

"I`m right here!" a voice said from behind the store.

* * *

The Doctor watched as the hologram of himself disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Torchwick shouted.

"I`m right here!" the Doctor called out, walking out from his hiding place behind a store aisle.

Torchwick and the White Fang soldiers all turned around.

"Here`s a little present for you, Mr. Candlestick!" the madman said as he tossed a spherical object at the soldiers. Torchwick`s eyes widened and he took cover by jumping behind the store counter.

Before any of the White Fang soldiers could react, the object exploded in a huge flash that engulfed the store. All of the soldiers crumpled to the ground.

"Psychic Aura grenade." the Doctor explained to a shocked Torchwick, who peeked up from the counter. "Overloads a person`s Aura and forces them into unconsciousness. Perfect for quick incapacitation."

"You don`t say." Roman muttered as he leaped in front of the counter and pointed his cane at the man. "I would love to stay for desserts, Mr. Masky, only I believe that I have an after-birthday party to go to..." He fired a flare from his cane straight at the Doctor.

The Doctor dodged with unbelievable speed, pulled out his Cerulean Angel umbrella, and charged at Torchwick, who was just about to escape out the door.

Torchwick swung his cane at the Doctor, only for it to be deflected by the umbrella.

"On your guard, Candlestick!" the Doctor exclaimed with a grin.

"You are quite a persistent Hunter, aren`t you?" Roman asked, increasingly annoyed as he began engaging the man in a bizarre "swordfight".

"Oh, I`m not a Hunter! I`m just a traveling madman with an umbrella!" the Doctor replied.

Torchwick soon found himself too equally matched with this madman`s skills and attempted to crash through the store window and escape onto the streets only for the Doctor to jump after him.

"You want to know why I`m so good at this?" the Doctor asked as he parried another one of the ginger man`s attacks. The criminal only growled in response. "Cause it may not look like it, only I was once a cane-wielder myself so I know exactly how a person fights using a cane!" he exclaimed as he used the umbrella`s hook to catch Roman`s cane in mid-swing.

There was a loud whirling sound and the two combatants stopped to looked up and saw three large, tilt-jet aircraft fly over and hover over them.

"It seems that we have some late-arrival party guests!" Torchwick smirked evilly as he began backing away.

Eight humanoid shapes jumped off from one of the aircraft and landed with a metallic crash onto the street.

"What do you think of these smuggled android guards, Mr. Masky? Cause I think they`re going to like you!" Torchwick called as the androids activated their weapons and surrounded the Doctor.

"Meh, I`ve seen better..." the Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it at the robots. Every single android instantly deactivated and fell face-first onto the ground.

The Doctor looked around and saw Roman running towards a low-hovering getaway aircraft.

"Aww...the party is over already?" he called out as he pointed his screwdriver at the vehicle. The aircraft immediately shut down and gently crashed onto the street.

A few White Fang soldiers emerged from the aircraft and joined a very annoyed Torchwick, who was glaring at the Doctor.

"The party`s over alright!" the criminal said menacingly as he stormed towards the Doctor. "You might say that you`re going to bite the Dust after I - "

"Are you my mummy?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"I - what?" Torchwick stopped, confused.

The Doctor took the opportunity to step forward and smash his umbrella right into the ginger criminal`s face, sending the man crashing onto the ground.

The two air-borne aircraft and the soldiers on the ground open fired at the Doctor, only for their weapons to bounce harmlessly off an invisible force field.

"Oh, this again..." The Doctor muttered as he pointed his screwdriver at the two aircraft, overriding the pilots` control and forcing the aircraft to land on the streets.

A few dozen White Fang soldiers exited the two aircraft and charged at him, only for the Doctor quickly toss some more psychic Aura grenades and knock all of the soldiers unconscious.

The Doctor heard police sirens in the distance. "Okay, time to go..." he said to himself. He suddenly heard a creaking noise from one of the grounded aircraft and turned around, just in time to see a massive spider droid bursting out of the aircraft`s hull.

"Ah..." he started to back away. The droid leaped at him and the Doctor jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid being crushed by the droid`s body.

"So much for the itsy-bitsy spider..." he said.

The droid fired a few rounds from its four cannons and the Doctor barely managed to dodge all of them, losing his sonic screwdriver and umbrella in the process.

"Trying to fight this thing head-on will be a death wish..." he muttered. "There has to be a way to end this before it destroys the city..."

He ducked another cannon shot, then an idea occurred to him. "Lightbulb..."

He quickly backed a distance away, spread out his arms, and shouted: "Hey! Look at me, I`m a target!"

The spider droid responded by merging its cannons into one and began charging up a massive shot.

The Doctor took out his kinetic-energy reflector thingy and lobbed it inside one of the droid`s cannon muzzles.

The droid fired its shot, only for the kinetic-energy reflector thingy to prevent its attack from exiting the muzzles, causing it to exploded in a fiery bang.

"Oh look. Birthday fireworks!" The Doctor exclaimed as he picked up his screwdriver and umbrella, and began slowly walking away, until a thought came to his mind.

He turned around and silently walked towards Roman, who was just starting to pick himself up, until the Doctor pinned him to the ground by his neck.

"Ackkk..." the gringer criminal choked out.

"I would normally avoid this interrogation and allow the police to capture you, only I decided that I want you to deliver a message to the people you`re working for." the Doctor said in a calm, yet serious voice. "Tell them this: The Blue Sage has returned and is watching over this world. You got that?"

Roman nodded furiously. This man in a gas mask was no ordinary human being. This man had a presence to him that caused the criminal to feel something he hasn`t felt in a long time. Fear.

The Doctor released his hold and allowed Roman to get up before saying in a cheerful voice, "Oh, if I were you, I would always bring a banana to a birthday party!"

Torchwick gave the madman a confused look before limping away while muttering something about how "The adults are getting weirder too..."

The professor looked around. The police sirens were getting closer, and the streets were covered with the unconscious bodies of White Fang soldiers, deactivated robots, and the burning remains of the spider droid.

"Blimey. I should really stop creating mass chaos wherever I go..." the Doctor said as he started walking back towards the Tardis, only to be stopped a moment later when a police car appeared and an officer stepped out.

"Ah..." the Doctor put his hands in the air. "This...is going to take some explaining..."


	9. The Sixth Day

Team RWBY and Team JNPR waited for their professor to arrive in the classroom.

They had class with the Doctor the first thing in the morning, yet it had already been half-an-hour and the professor had still not shown up.

There was a loud wheezing noise, and the Doctor`s blue box slowly faded into view in the far left corner of the classroom.

"What`s happening?" Jaune asked, getting out of his seat.

"It`s...just the professor arriving." Ruby answered.

The box completely solidified and a tired and limping Doctor staggered out, taking off a gas mask he was wearing.

"Professor!" the students cried out, seeing how the Doctor`s dress suit was covered in slash marks, along with had a few bullet holes.

"I`m fine! There`s nothing to worry about! I was just doing some...hermit stuff and lost track of time." the Doctor said, sitting down on his chair. "I hope all of you finished the assignments I gave you yesterday, eh?"

* * *

Professor Ozpin looked at the live feed of the Dust shop crime scene from his scroll. There were various reports of an unidentified man single-handily stopping a Dust robbery led by the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick late last night. An entire street in an area of downtown Vale was devastated by whatever took place and a large group of White Fang soldiers were captured, although Torchwick himself got away. The unidentified man was captured by the Vale police, only to escape in the early morning when officers attempted to interrogate him. A police tactical squad and an elite team of Hunters/Huntresses were called in to recapture the man, only he managed to evade them after a long chase across the city and remains missing.

"Hmm..." the headmaster muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

Ruby stared at the metal cylinder in her hand after returning to her team`s dorm. It had been days now, yet no one had been able to figure out what exactly the thing she stole from the Doctor`s desk was.

She tried pressing the cylinder`s button again. Nothing.

"Whatever this is, we should return it to the Doctor`s desk tomorrow before he realizes it`s missing." Blake said as she read a book.

"What? We still don`t know what it is yet! This metal thing could help us find out who that weirdo really is." Weiss said as she finished writing her assignment for Special Hunter Studies.

"You`re right, Weiss. We can`t just give up now." Ruby agreed.

She held the button down and shook the cylinder furiously: "Why won`t you do _anything_!? Can`t you at least activate or shoot out a death ray or something because I`m about to - "

There was a small clicking noise and a light projection emitted from the cylinder`s front. "Voice-activation request confirmed" a female robotic voice said.

Ruby almost dropped it in surprise.

"Whoa. It`s like a laser pointer and a projection screen in one!" Yang commented.

Ruby pointed the cylinder at a blank wall and the entire team watched in silence as the projection showed a blank screen.

"The 48th-century Earth video-archive database is now operational." the voice said, causing the four girls to jump in surprise. "Please enter an entry."

There was a pause.

"Umm..." Ruby said uncertainly. "Can you tell us about The Doctor?"

A humming noise emitted from the cylinder and then the projection lit up to show more than a dozen images of eccentrically-dressed men.

"Who are those people?" Ruby asked, a little confused.

After showing pictures of a few more men, an image of their professor came up.

"Hey, it`s the professor. What does he have to do with all of those guys?" Yang wondered.

"The Doctor." the voice began. "A mysterious and legendary time-traveler known for his role as the 'protector of the universe'. It is unknown if this man truly exists or not, yet various reports seem to indicate so."

"Time-traveler?" Blake asked curiously.

The projection changed, displaying a complex diagram of the Doctor`s blue box.

"This blue box has been sighted wherever the Doctor goes. The legends say that he uses it as a transport across space and time."

"Oh, come on!" Weiss exclaimed, causing the other three girls to look at her. "There`s something obviously wrong with this...cylinder-thingy. I mean - that weirdo is a time-traveler? Really?"

"It does seem a little far-fetched." Blake commented.

"I have an idea." Yang said. She held up the cylinder and asked: "Um...cylinder-thingy, can you tell us where this Doctor guy is from?"

"Information...unknown." the cylinder responded.

"What do you mean unknown?" Ruby asked.

"There is not enough knowledge about this topic to give a valid response." the cylinder answered. "Would you like to search another entry?"

"Um...okay." Ruby said." Why is he called the Doctor? Where did his blue box come from? How does he seem to know everything about us? What is his real name?"

"All questions cannot be answered due to lack of information."

"It`s no use. We might as well turn this thing off." Weiss said impatiently as she reached for the cylinder`s button.

"Wait." Blake suddenly spoke up. "Cylinder, you said that the Doctor is the protector of the universe. What does he protect the universe from?"

There was a long silence. "Please enter a vocal pass-code to access the highly sensitive information." the cylinder finally said.

The girls looked at each other. "It was worth a try..." Blake said.

Ruby thought for a moment, then said: "I think I know it."

"What, you do?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, since the professor is the owner of this cylinder-thingy and from what I know of him, I`m guessing that the pass-code is...jelly babies?" Ruby said to the cylinder.

"Pass-code...authorized." the machine said. "Some of this information may be classified and viewers may be subjected to memory-wipes by authorities. Are you willing to take the risk and continue?"

"Yes!" Yang exclaimed, then smiled at Ruby. "Good guess there, little sister."

"I can`t believe that was actually the password." Ruby replied.

The projection screen began showing a montage video of various grotesque-looking monsters.

"Eww...what _are_ those?" Weiss asked.

"I`m pretty sure those things aren`t Grimm since we would have heard about monsters like these..." Blake observed.

A video of what-looked like a cylindrical metal robot began playing. "The Doctor must be exterminated!" it screeched in a cold, metallic voice that somehow made all four girls shiver in fear.

Ruby screamed as the projection showed a terrifying, bulbous-headed monster wearing a black suit. "Silence must fall. " it spoke in a deep, hollow voice. The projection changed and Ruby blinked, not sure of what she just saw.

There was another video that showed a massive explosion, and then multiple armored metal humanoids walked out of the blaze. "Upgrade all humans and delete the Doctor." one of them said in a monotone voice.

Many more monsters were displayed, some of them the stuff of nightmares. Ruby found herself hugging Yang in fear. Her sister was frowning with worry as the projection continued, Blake looked quite disturbed at what she saw, and Weiss just looked plain disgusted.

"Who is that man?" Blake spoke up as the projection changed to show an elderly white-haired man swinging a cane at a monster.

The projection kept changing, showing short videos of all of the previous men from earlier battling against the monsters.

A man with black hair was running away from gunfire and explosions.

A man in a red cape was driving an old roadster car away from a giant, demonic beast.

A man in a long scarf was sword-fighting against various human warriors.

A man wearing a celery stick was waving a cricket bat at a crowd of heavily armed monsters.

A man wearing an odd, multicolored coat was shielding himself using an umbrella from a barrage of laser attacks.

A man wearing question marks all over his clothes was playing a game of chess against an evil-looking robot.

A man in aristocratic clothing was piloting an aircraft in what appeared to be an aerial dogfight.

A man in a leather jacket was seen talking to a military commander in the middle of a battlefield.

A man in a trench-coat was running down a city street as air raid sirens sounded.

A man wearing a bow tie was seen holding onto the outside of his box for dear life as it flew across the sky.

More projections of different men kept showing, until it finally stopped at the man Team RWBY know as their professor, who was shown facing off against a ginger man who the Doctor kept referring to as "the Master" inside a large clock-tower. The videos stopped playing and showed a blank screen again.

"Would you like to continue searching an entry?" the cylinder suddenly spoke up.

"Um...no thank you." Ruby said, reaching out her hand to press the cylinder`s button, and then she thought of something. "Cylinder, if the Doctor is a time-traveler, then what`s his role in Remnant`s history?"

"Information...unknown. There are no records of a location called Remnant in the universe."

"What? That`s...well, a little weird." Ruby muttered as she shut down the cylinder, causing the projection screen to disappear.

There was a long silence in the dorm room.

"It seems there was much more to the professor than meets the eye." Blake broke the silence.

"You got that right." Yang grinned.

"I did tell you so in the beginning." Weiss added, sounding triumphant.

Ruby was quiet for a moment. "I think we should go see the professor tomorrow and make him explain everything."

"You think we could trust him after everything we just saw?" Blake asked.

"I think that the professor is a good person on the inside, he`s just...too mysterious. Ruby said. "After all, doctor who?"

* * *

_Author`s Note - There will be an upcoming chapter with a fight in it - The Doctor vs Team RWBY_

_Please review!_


	10. The Seventh Day - Part 1

Team RWBY arrived early to class in the morning.

The Doctor was sitting at his desk reading a thin book on quantum mechanics while wearing pair of headphones. He looked up when he saw the four girls entering.

"Ah, good morning Team RWBY! Would you care for some jelly baby-flavored bananas?" he grinned while taking his headphones off. The grin faded when he saw the girls`expressions. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Um...professor..." Ruby said nervously. "We...want to return this to you." She held out the metal cylinder.

The Doctor instantly turned pale. "Wherever did you find this?" he demanded as he took it in his hands.

"We...um...ah..." Ruby stuttered.

"We sneaked into your classroom four days ago to investigate who you are and found it." Blake spoke up.

"You didn`t activate it, right?" the Doctor asked anxiously.

The girls` facial expressions told him everything.

"Very well then..." he said slowly, becoming serious. "I was hoping it wouldn`t have to come to this only it seems I have no choice..." he reached inside his pockets for something.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss demanded, backing away.

"I`m very sorry about this, only I have to wipe your memories..." the professor took out his sonic screwdriver and stood up.

"What!" the girls exclaimed at the same time.

"You all heard me. That metal cylinder was one of my research materials I use for teaching preparations. Unfortunately, it can also be used to look up some...'classified information' about things that should never be known. You`ve found out too much about my true identity, so I must erase everything you saw."

"You`re not erasing anything of mine!" Weiss shouted, taking out her rapier.

Blake and Yang also took out their weapons.

"You guys, wait!" Ruby stepped between the Doctor and her teammates. "We should all just calm down and try to - "

"Good morning, Professor Doctor! I - what`s going on!?" Jaune and his team walked into the classroom and stopped when they saw what was happening.

There was a short silence.

The Doctor sighed and lowered his screwdriver. "Team RWBY, please come to my classroom at dusk and I promise that I will explain everything. For now, please take a seat."

The four girls lowered their own weapons and walked slowly towards their seats. Team JNPR gave them curious looks, only they did not say anything.

"Okay..." the Doctor said, looking at his students, all seriousness evaporated. "You all know that tomorrow is the last day of Special Hunter Studies. There will be a final exam to assess you on what you have learned during my time here. I would normally give all of you a written assessment, only Ozpin contacted me last night requesting that I give a...'special practical exam' to you fine young children. Therefore, I will be engaging each of your teams in non-lethal combat to see what you have learned."

The two teams blinked.

"That`s right, you all heard me correctly. I will give you more information tomorrow before the actual exam. For today, I would like to give some final advice on your future duties as Hunters/Huntresses in this world..."

* * *

The Doctor entered Professor Ozpin`s office in the late afternoon.

"Ah, Doctor. Please take a seat." the headmaster said, indicating to a chair in front of his desk.

"I received your message, Ozpin." the Doctor said while sitting down and staring at a chessboard on the table. "You wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Yes. Would you care for a game of chess while we talk?" Ozpin asked.

"Would I? I practically invented chess! Well, no I didn`t, only I knew the people who invented chess. Quite an noisy bunch they were..." the professor muttered.

"Very well." the headmaster waited for the Doctor to make the first move before saying: "I saw yesterday that a Dust shop robbery was stopped under very strange circumstances. You wouldn`t happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Who, me?" the Doctor asked. "I`m just a ordinary traveling professor who happens to be a member of Hermits United, I won`t know anything about stuff like _that_."

Ozpin made his first turn and stared at the professor quietly.

"Oh, alright. I may had something to do with that." the Doctor admitted as he made his turn again. "You wanted some of my assistance, so I decided to buy you and your allies some time, metaphorically speaking, by temporarily preventing the other side from gathering enough Dust for their plans."

The headmaster moved a chess piece. "I must thank you for your aid. It seems that your title of the Blue Sage is well-earned."

"You know, I never understood where that nickname came from." the Doctor said as he made his turn. "The title 'Blue Sage' is actually a poorly translated name from the ancient language that the first humans used for me. The proper translation is 'Father Time'."

Ozpin raised his eyebrows as the professor said this, then he made his turn.

There was a moment of silence as the two men continued their game of chess while thinking of what to say.

"I will be attending Team JNPR and Team RWBY`s final exam tomorrow as an observer." Ozpin finally said.

"Oh, please. Be my guest." the professor invited before becoming somber and saying: "Speaking of Team RWBY, those girls have finally found out about my true identity."

"Ah..." Ozpin responded as he took in this situation. "I did ask you if I should have done anything about them."

"It was my own fault, really. I should have done a better job at hiding the truth." the Doctor confessed. "I promised to explain the real truth of who I am to them at dusk. It`s strange too, I would never reveal my secret of who I really am to anyone, including you Professor Ozpin, only I somehow found myself trusting these girls...I can only hope that they would understand the real truth...

Ozpin made his move and sipped his cup of coffee. "The truth can sometimes be the most difficult thing to accept for a person." he commented as he moved his black queen piece. "Check."

"Believe me, I know." the Doctor replied as he moved his white rook in front of his king piece.

The two men continued their game quietly.

"I`ve been wondering, what would do you after you finish teaching at Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, you know. I`ll continue traveling around, giving people my aid and battling evil wherever and whenever I go." the Doctor said.

The headmaster nodded at this, then continued. "The world is quite unforgiving out there, even the most brilliant lights would cease to burn. I hope that you will not be one of them."

"Oh, you shouldn`t worry about me, I`m currently the single most dangerous living being in the entire world." the professor said.

"I wouldn`t be surprised." Ozpin gave a rare chuckle while making his final move using the black queen. "I believe that is checkmate. I win. "

"No..." the professor moved his white knight. "_This_ is checkmate. I believe that the winner is...me."

Ozpin examined the chessboard, then sighed as he acknowledged his loss. "I suppose that our meeting is now over. I will see you tomorrow for the final exam. Goodbye for now."

"Good-bye, Ozpin." the professor said as he stood up and began walking out.

"Oh, Doctor?"

The professor looked backed at the headmaster, who had a hesitant expression on his face before asking quietly: "You knew the white rose?"

The Doctor gave a small nod before smiling sadly. "She was the real reason I became known in this world as the Blue Sage."

* * *

_The reason of why the white rose is responsible for the Doctor`s nickname will be explained in an upcoming chapter..._

_Please review!_


	11. The Seventh Day - Part 2

Ruby knocked on the classroom door with her teammates at dusk.

The Doctor opened it.

"Please come in." he said calmly.

The four girls entered and after making sure they were alone, the Doctor locked the door behind him.

He took a seat at his desk, with Team RWBY standing in front of him.

"I suppose I have no other choice, since trying to mind-wipe all of you would only get me...well...sent to the hospital with a broken leg or two, which is a bad thing since I really value my legs and whatnot. It is time for you girls to know the real truth of who I am."

The Doctor reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a dusty old book. He handed it to Ruby. She read the title: _Strange Untold Legends of Remnant_

"I...'borrowed' this book from the Remnant History Archives." the professor explained. "The book is organized with the most common legends in the front and the most mysterious legends in the back. Please read page number 1963."

Ruby turned until she came upon the second-to-last page and read out loud:

_There is an old legend in Remnant. A legend of a mysterious man in a blue scarf, known throughout history as the Blue Sage, or as he called himself, the "Doctor"._

_The first recorded sighting of the Blue Sage was in the beginning of human history. As humankind was born into an unforgiving world and was plagued by the creatures of Grimm, the Blue Sage first appeared from nowhere. It was written that this mysterious man helped teach humans of how to harness the power of Dust to light their way through the darkness, therefore earning him the title of the "Blue Sage"._

_This man stayed for a short amount of time in Remnant before disappearing and was never seen again. The only clue of his disappearance was that a strange, blue box was sighted just before he disappeared. What this box is, and its relation to him is unknown. Although he disappeared, there have still been various unconfirmed sightings of the Blue Sage throughout Remnant`s history, especially in the modern-era._

_Who and what is this mysterious man in a blue scarf? Why was he never seen again until recent history? Doctor who?_

_Many humans have asked these questions throughout history yet as time goes by, the legend of this man has faded and is now almost forgotten..._

There was a long moment of silence.

"You..." Ruby finally whispered. "_You`re_ the Blue Sage!?"

"Yours truly..." the Doctor responded.

"I...this..." Weiss stuttered before saying, "You can`t possibly be this 'Blue Sage' person! You`re just a lunatic weirdo!"

"I prefer to be called an eccentric, thank you very much."

"I`ve never heard of this legend before..." Blake commented.

"Oh, I`ve been trying my best to erase myself from Remnant`s history for a long time. A person like me has to keep a low profile!" the professor said dismissively.

"You have any proof that you`re this 'Blue Sage' guy?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I do." the Doctor reached into the drawer again and pulled out what looked like silver sunglasses. "Please try these on." he gave the glasses to Ruby.

The young girl put the glasses on and looked at Weiss. "Hey, Weiss. I can see your Aura!"

She turned towards Blake. "Yours too, Blake."

She glanced at Yang. "Wow... you have a fiery aura, sister."

"Thanks." Yang rolled her eyes.

Ruby looked at the Doctor. There was a short silence. "Doctor...you...you don`t have an aura..." she said slowly.

"What!?" Weiss demanded.

"The Doctor...he has no aura." Ruby repeated.

The four girls stared at the nervous looking Doctor.

"Hey, I not a lunatic weirdo like you said, aren`t I?" he asked.

"That means...you...you`re... a monster!" Weiss shrieked.

"That`s much worse than being called weirdo..." he muttered disappointingly.

All the girls, including Ruby, backed away and pulled out their weapons.

"What are you?" Blake demanded.

The Doctor put his hands up slowly. "I`m an alien time-traveler from another universe." he answered simply.

"Oh come on, you really expect us to believe that?" Weiss snapped as she raised her Dust rapier, ready to strike.

"You wanted the truth, so there you have it." the professor shrugged.

Weiss took a step forward before Ruby stopped her.

"Wait guys..." she said, lowering her teammate`s weapons. "We should let the Doctor explain himself."

"Thank you Ms. Rose!" the Doctor said. "There`s finally someone who would _listen_ to me for once. So, as I was saying, I happen to be an alien from another universe who visits this universe often, until I happened to crash-land my time-machine in this universe after an...explody-woldy incident."

"You`re an alien? You look human to me...besides having no Aura." Yang interrupted.

"You`re a human? You look Time Lord to me...besides _having_ an Aura." the professor countered.

"Wait, what`s a Time Lord?" Weiss asked.

"That`s the name of my species. I`m a Lord of Time, basically. My time machine is proof of it."

"Your time machine...it wouldn`t happen to be that blue box?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I think you already know that since you and your friends stole that cylinder-thing of mine..."

"Prove it." Weiss crossed her arms. "That blue box barely looks like it`s going to fall apart any minute, much less than be a time machine."

"Oh, I`ll prove it alright." the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors to his box opened. "Be my guests."

"I`m not sure we could all stand inside that thing." Yang commented.

"Walk in and see for yourself."

Ruby was the first to enter the professor`s box and gasped as she took a look around. "It`s...bigger on the inside..."

"I love it when they say that." the professor grinned as the rest of Team RWBY entered and stared at the interior.

"This...am I dreaming or something? This isn`t...it`s impossible!" Weiss exclaimed disbelievingly.

Blake took one look inside, then tapped the exterior of the box to make sure it was real. "Never seen anything like this before..." she remarked..

"Whoa! Magic can sure get you far these days." Yang said as she looked around.

"It`s not magic, it`s science!" the Doctor smiled as he watched the girls walk around. "She`s called the Tardis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." the professor explained.

There was a beeping sound coming from the console in the middle of the room. "Yes dear, we have visitors!" the Doctor called.

"Wait...you can talk to your box - I mean uh, your...Tardis?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can! She`s such a sweet girl to be with so why can`t I?" There was another beep, this time much louder. "Oh, the old girl is getting annoyed, since I wasn`t suppose to reveal that I`m a time-traveler to anyone. We should continue our conversation outside before she gets _too_ annoyed."

The girls and the professor stepped out of the Tardis.

"I have a question," Blake said, "We saw that there were more than a dozen other people who showed up when we asked that cylinder-thing about you. Who were they?"

"Oh, nobody really. A few...associates of mine that I know personally."

"I can`t believe this. Aliens exist!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"In my universe, actually. Your universe, not so much." the Doctor said as he closed the Tardis doors. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Explody-woldy incident. I`ll make the long story short: After stopping an alien invasion, my Tardis malfunctioned and was sent flying across the space-time continuum until she crossed universes and ended up here, where I`m forced to disguise my real identity as a traveling professor with an obsession with jelly babies while the old girl repairs herself. I`ll be able to return back to my own universe in a little more than a day. Any questions?

"Yeah, why can`t you contact the rest of your Time Lord friends and get them to rescue you or something?" Yang asked.

"I couldn`t really do that..." the professor smiled sadly. "I`m on my own now, since I`m the last of my kind."

The four girls gasped. "...What happened?" Ruby asked, concerned.

The Doctor sighed. "There was a war. A war between my people and a great evil...and we lost. Everyone lost."he stated simply. "Long after the war, I learned from a mysterious painting that my people may have survived and have been searching for them ever since, only I`m now starting to lose hope..."

"I...we`re sorry to hear that." Ruby whispered gently as her teammates all looked sympathetically at the man.

"It`s all right. I`ll be fine!" the professor replied, suddenly becoming cheerful again. "I ask that you girls keep all of this a secret. No one must ever know of who I really am, including the headmaster or Team JNPR, since I really don`t want to create some kind of timey-wimey paradox, especially in another universe."

Team RWBY nodded.

"You really are a weird man." Ruby said.

"I`m more than just a weird man, Ms. Rose. I`m a madman with a box!" he grinned. "It`s getting late. I`ll find a time when we could talk again only for now, you should all prepare for tomorrow`s final exam. Good night!"

"Good night, professor." the four girls walked out of the classroom.

The Doctor waited until they were gone, then stared at the copy of _Strange Untold Legends of Remnant _that Ruby left on his desk.

"I`m afraid I`ve interfered too much in this universe now, old girl..."

The Tardis beeped.


	12. The Final Day

Team RWBY entered the classroom on the eighth day in the early evening .

Team JNPR was already in their seats, staring anxiously at the Doctor, who was calmly sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of liquified jelly babies.

"Good evening, class." the Doctor said, standing up. "I`ll give short briefing on what exactly your final exam will be. Your objective will be to - ah, good evening Professor Ozpin!"

The two teams looked behind and saw Ozpin standing at the door. "Good evening Doctor," the headmaster acknowledged as he took a seat in the back of the classroom.

The professor continued. "As I was saying, your final exam`s objective is to engage me in non-lethal combat. You will pass when and _only when_ your team defeats me by knocking me unconscious in the fight. I would normally avoid fighting, only since this is a combat class, I suppose I would have to do my best to defeat all of you. Please don`t hesitate to hold back, for I will use every trick up my sleeves and pockets to win. Professor Ozpin will be acting as the battle referee. Are there any questions?"

There was a short silence.

"Um...Professor Doctor?" Jaune asked anxiously.

"Excellent! Please present your weapons for inspection." the Doctor requested.

All the students took out their weapons and showed them to their professor. He waved his sonic screwdriver at every weapon. "I`ve microscopically blunted all of your weapons so you don`t have to worry about slicing me to itsy-bitsy pieces during the battle. I`ll give you two teams a few minutes to change to non-lethal forms of ammunition and to create a battle strategy."

"Professor Doctor?" Jaune asked again.

"Mr. Arc, I would recommend you stop randomly saying my name and form a strategy with your team instead."

While the two teams whispered quietly, the Doctor checked his arsenal of 'defensive gadgets in his pockets for one last time. He had spent all of last night preparing for the exam and in the end, he had put together more than enough in his arsenal to take on a small army of elite Hunters/Huntresses without much trouble. It was a bit overkill, only the professor wanted to test if Team JNPR and Team RWBY were truly ready to face what is to come upon their world in the future.

He looked around the room. "Is everyone ready?"

All the students nodded anxiously, including an extremely nervous-looking Jaune.

"Fantastic. Team JNPR, you`re up first." the Doctor took out what looked like a metal watch. "This is a spacial manipulator..." he explained. "When I press the button, this little teleportation device will transport us to our battle location in the Forever Fall forest."

Ruby gave an encouraging smile to Jaune as he and the rest of his teammates walked up to the front of the classroom, along with Professor Ozpin.

"We`ll be right back.." the Doctor smiled as he pressed the button and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

Team RWBY was left in the classroom to wait.

About half-an-hour later, the Doctor, Ozpin, and a very exhausted-looking Team JNPR reappeared inside the classroom. Jaune was limping slightly and was supported by his teammates.

"Jaune and his team have passed!" the professor announced.

Team RWBY gave a loud cheer and Jaune smiled weakly.

"Mr. Arc, I`ll go get my medical stuff. Please stay right where you are." the Doctor said as he helped seat the boy at his front desk. "Break time, everyone!" he called as he ran into his Tardis.

Team RWBY walked down and began whispering to Team JNPR.

Apparently, the Doctor fought like an inhuman warrior, and Team JNPR barely managed to survive. Lie Ren collapsed from exhaustion after taking the blunt of the Doctor`s attacks. Nora was distracted by a holographic sloth the professor produced and ended up being knocked out after he used some bizarre martial arts moves on her. Pyrrha was the only one to actually stand a chance against him, only she was overpowered when the professor used his sonic screwdriver to "confuse the polarity"of her magnetic semblance powers. In the end, the onslaught of Team JNPR`s attacks had exhausted the Doctor long enough for Jaune, the last one standing, to slice his Crocea Mors sword into the Doctor`s head, only just before the professor went unconscious, he accidentally sent Jaune flying into a tree using from a misfired sonic blast from his Cerulean Angel umbrella, causing the young boy to break his right leg.

After Ozpin woke everyone up, the Doctor apologized multiple times and transported them back to Beacon.

"I`m back!" the Doctor called as he ran out of his box, carrying a small medical kit. He knelt by Jaune, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and began waving it at the boy`s leg. Jaune winced slightly as the professor continued this strange procedure.

"There! You`re leg is as good as new!" the Doctor exclaimed as he began wrapping the boy`s leg in bandages.

"Wait, Jaune`s completely healed? Already?" Pyrrha asked, surprised.

"Yes, of course! I`m called the Doctor for a reason, you know!" the professor said. "Although he should avoid straining his leg, drink plenty of milk, and eat some bananas for the following days just in case."

"Thanks, Professor Doctor." Jaune said as his teammates helped him up.

"There`s no need to thank me, Mr. Arc!" the Doctor smiled. "Now, go to the academy infirmary and get some rest. Team JNPR, you are dismissed."

Team JNPR wished Team RWBY luck and walked out the classroom.

The Doctor looked at the four girls. "You girls ready?"

They nodded nervously.

"Excellent. I`ll teleport us to our battle location then." the professor took out his spacial manipulator and pressed a button.

Ruby closed her eyes as she felt a strange, dizzy feeling and then found herself standing in the middle of an abandoned city that looked about half-a-century old. She looked around. A long river ran through the center of the city, and various dust-covered ruined structures and buildings were overgrown with plant-life.

"This little-known northern Vytal city was once known as Lunaspei." the professor said as Ozpin and Team RWBY looked around. "The people here abandoned the city after numerous Grimm attacks and human conflicts devastated the surrounding region. You know, when this place was still inhabited, it really reminded me of a city from where I`m from...a place called London...sadly, it seems that time has taken its toll here..."

The Doctor looked at the setting sun. "Alright, I`ll give your team one minute to prepare for battle."

Team RWBY quickly checked their weapons and ammunition while the the professor put on a black gas mask. "It`s my combat mask, gives me facial protection and looks cool at the same time." he explained to Ozpin, who was giving him a strange look.

"We`re ready, professor." Ruby said.

"Excellent, please walk about 50 meters away." he ordered.

The girls all did as they were told and the professor himself also walked the same distance in the opposite direction.

Ozpin stood calmly in the middle as the two sides took their fighting stances, with the girls taking out their weapons and the Doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver and the Cerulean Angel.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin? I would really recommend you take cover somewhere during our little fight as things are going to get quite...explody-woldy here." the professor warned.

The headmaster nodded, as if he didn`t need to be told. "The Special Hunter Studies final exam battle between Team RWBY and the Doctor will now take place." he announced. "Are all of the fighters ready?"

Team RWBY and the Doctor nodded grimly.

"The battle will now...begin!" Ozpin called, then he turned around and started running away as fast as possible.

"Professor Ozpin! Where are you going?" Ruby called after him, confused.

"I believe victory is already mine..." the Doctor said as he pointed his sonic screwdriver in the air, preparing to press the button.

Everything for Team RWBY started going downhill from there.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_The entire upcoming chapter is going to be about The Doctor vs Team RWBY_...

_Please review!_


	13. Team RWBY vs The Doctor

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up in the air.

Ruby blasted herself forward using Crescent Rose`s recoil, determined to stop the professor from pressing the button, yet it was too late.

A metallic, high-pitched noise emitted from the gadget, causing the four girls to stop and cover their ears in pain. There was a sudden blur of motion, and the young Huntresses found themselves flying backwards and crashing into an abandoned building.

Team RWBY looked up and found the madman standing some distance away, a small cloud of blue rose petals floating gently around him for some reason.

"I`ve got this!" Ruby exclaimed as she sped at him, only there was another blur of motion in the professor`s direction and the young girl found herself laying on the ground, dazed, with the professor standing over her and pointing his Cerulean Angel umbrella right at her head.

"I told you victory is already mine." he said as he prepared to fire.

"Hey, weirdo!"

The Doctor looked up just in time to see Weiss use her Myrtenaster rapier to send a blast of white energy at him. He jumped back. Blake used this opportunity to change her Gambol Shroud to its pistol mode and fired multiple shots at him, yet all of the bullets somehow bounced harmlessly off the professor`s body.

"I`ve taken the liberty of Hunter-proofing my clothing so that most of your projectile attacks would do is to give me a bit of an owie." the Doctor explained. "Oh, in case you were wondering, I`ve also copied off Ms. Rose`s Semblance of extreme speed to improve my effectiveness in combat, although there seems to be a mild side-effect of me leaving behind a cloud of rose petals wherever I move for some reason...not to mention my sudden intense desire to eat some cookies too..."

"You`ve _copied_ my semblance? That`s impossible!" Ruby said as she picked herself up.

"Nothing is impossible when I`m around!" he countered.

Yang was sneaking around the professor as he was talking and saw that the one part of his body that was not covered by protective clothing or headgear was the back of his head. She grinned and prepared to use Ember Celica to fire a barrage of fiery rounds at the professor`s weak spot, only for the Doctor to use his sonic screwdriver to levitate Yang off the ground and flung her towards her teammates without turning around, sending the blond girl crashing into Weiss.

"If all of you girls are finished, than I suppose it`s my turn to go on the offensive...I usually don`t fight, only when I do, things tend to go very badly..for my enemies." the professor smiled, and charged at them.

* * *

In the years that come, Ruby would always remember that the Doctor was one of the single most difficult opponents she had ever faced. Team RWBY attacked the Doctor from all sides at the exact same time, yet the Doctor was like a living war machine, slashing, firing, and defending himself using his Cerulean Angel while wearing smirking dangerously behind his gas mask, almost as if he was playing with them. No matter how much Team RWBY tried to strike back, the professor would always seem to counter their attacks with equal ferocity.

"Who knew that such a scrawny man could do this much damage." Blake commented as she shielded herself from a blast of sonic energy, then used her Gambol Shroud to counterattack.

The Doctor looked on calmly as she approached him, and just as the cat-girl was about to leap onto him, he whipped out a water pistol and squirted a steam of water right in her face. Blake gave a surprised cat-like screech and the professor used this distraction to send her flying into the distance with a swipe from his umbrella.

"You want to know how I`m winning, despite having little combat experience?" he shouted as he turned towards Ruby, who was closing in on him with her scythe. He tossed a banana peel from his pockets onto the ground, and the poor girl slipped and feel onto the ground with a crash. "The gas mask I`m wearing isn`t just an ordinary gas mask! It`s a Time Lord chrono-mask that gives me the ability to perceive time in extreme slow motion!"

"That means he could predict all of our attacks with just a glance." Yang muttered as she dodged another sonic blast. "The Doctor is too powerful to take head-on!" she called. "We`ll have to find another way!"

"I believe that you girls don`t have time to 'find another way'." the Doctor said cheerfully as he threw a few spherical grenades at them.

The girls all jumped clear, and the grenades exploded in multiple flashes.

Ruby closed in and swiped at the professor`s legs, sending him tumbling backwards. The girls quickly surrounded him and aimed their weapons at his forehead.

The Doctor suddenly dropped his umbrella and held his hands up in the air. "I surrender!" he shouted desperately.

Team RWBY blinked. "What, really? That was quick." Ruby said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I admit it, you all passed, since your skills are_ far_ too powerful for me to defeat." the professor said, getting up and reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"I...uh...okay!" Ruby put her weapon away and reached her hand out too.

The Doctor took a step forward and suddenly pushed Ruby`s hood down over her face. "Just kidding." he grinned as he snatched up his umbrella and blasted the rest of her surprised teammates away.

"What? You said you surrendered!" Ruby took of her hood and stared at the professor in shock.

"I said earlier, this exam will be over when and _only_ when one of us is defeated through battle." he explained. "You fell for it, eh?"

Ruby made a move to grab Crescent Rose behind her back, except the professor raised his sonic screwdriver again and a massive windstorm of dust surrounded the city center, completely blinding everyone. When the dust clouds settled down, the Doctor was gone.

"Ohh, where`s he off to now?" Yang asked, exasperated.

"We should split up to look for the professor since searching for him together will take too long." Ruby ordered. "I`ll go north. Weiss, you`ll head west. Blake, you scout in southern area. Sis, you should probably search east. Be careful, the Doctor is unlike any opponent we have ever faced before. We`ll meet back here in about half-an-hour. Team RWBY, move out!"

The other girls nodded grimly and began walking away.

* * *

Yang strolled along the southern city riverside. There was a spectacular sunset on the horizon, casting the city in a warm glow.

The blond girl stopped to take a look at the view, then she saw the Doctor standing on a walkway, also looking at the horizon.

"Beautiful sunset, isn`t it?" he asked, admiring the landscape.

She responded by charging right at him. "Okay, alien-boy, you`re going down!"

The professor jumped back, throwing a few Psychic Aura grenades at her.

Yang blasted the grenades apart before they could get to her and managed to catch the last one in her hand. She flung it back at the professor. "Try a taste of your own medicine, Doc!"

The Doctor caught the grenade in his own hands just as it exploded in a flash.

Yang grinned while shielding her eyes. This was much easier than she had thought.

When the flash faded away, the Doctor was still standing.

"These grenades only work on people with an Aura. Unfortunately for you, _I_ don`t have one." he said.

Yang rolled her eyes and took a fighting stance.

The professor studied her and nodded. "Very well. I`ll take you on the old-fashioned way: one-on-one!" He straightened his greatcoat sleeves, put away his gadgets, and took a similar fighting stance.

"I`m warning you, professor, no matter what you do, I`m still going to take you down." Yang said playfully.

She threw a punch and the professor blocked it with his right hand, then slashed at her with his left hand. She grunted as the blow hit her in the shoulder, and responded by aiming a kick at him. The Doctor stepped out of the way and made a quick jab at her neck. Yang knocked his hand aside and fired a flaming shot at his face, only for him to duck and swing his left arm for a upward karate-chop. The blond girl stumbled in pain as the attack hit her side and managed to use her Ember Celica gauntlets to protect herself from a second karate-chop.

"Hmm... I`ve been using Martian karate on you, yet it seems that you`re learning." the Doctor said as he aimed a flying roundhouse kick at her. "I suppose I`ll have to change to another form of close combat...Venusian Aikido should finish you!"

Yang aimed a uppercut; the professor reacted by using some strange judo move and toss her onto the ground. She rolled away just as he punched the place where her head was. The blond girl continued to punch and kick away at him, except the professor the easily defended himself using his bizarre martial arts style. The grin that she was wearing at the beginning of the fistfight slowly began to wane.

"Your hot-headed personality has caused you to underestimate your opponent..." the professor commented, catching one of her punches. "An opponent can use that weakness to quickly overpower you in a real fight..."

"Oh, be quite." Yang replied as she knocked the Doctor`s hands aside and reached for his gas mask. "It doesn`t matter that I`m a hot-head, cause you`re mine now!"

The professor struggled to move away as the blond girl ripped his gas mask off, tossed him onto the ground, and stood over him. "Well, Ms. Long, I know that you find me handsome, only shouldn`t we talk about this first?" he asked desperately.

Yang froze, her downward fist about to make contact with the Doctor`s face. "What?" she asked, confused.

The professor grinned, and before she could react, he leaped back up and gave her a very painful headbutt.

"Owwww!" Yang yelled as her brain felt like someone had just splashed it with ice-cold water.

"Psychic headbutt attack, quite a useful trick I learned from telepathic alien bounty hunters." the Doctor explained, picking up his mask.

"You`re _so_ going to pay for that." Yang replied as she shook her head to recover from the pain. She reloaded her gauntlet`s ammunition and rapidly fired at the Doctor. In response, he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and caused the bullet shells to explode harmlessly in mid-air.

"I`ve seen Grimm who were better at fighting than you are." Yang taunted as she fired another round that actually hit the Doctor, causing him to drop his screwdriver and umbrella. "You`re only winning because I..." A small chunk of long, blond hair fell down from her head, obviously a victim from their fistfight from earlier.

There was a short silence.

The Doctor backed away slowly, nervously reaching into his pockets for something, anything, that would protect him from what was coming.

"...You...YOU MONSTER!" she screamed as a massive inferno of flames burst around her.

The Doctor made a whimpering sound as Yang practically flew towards him.

"I`LL BURN YOU ALIVE!" the living firestorm shrieked, her eyes blazing red.

"No thank you, I`m fine cooling around here." he muttered as he took out an open coffee mug of liquified jelly babies and flung it into her face.

Yang spluttered in surprise as the disgusting-looking liquid splashed into her face, making her lose her concentration. The Doctor took this opportunity jab a pressure point on her neck and used his sonic umbrella to blast her through a concrete building and into the river. A cloud of steam rose up from the waters as the blond girl landed with a splash and her unconscious body floated up onto the surface.

"That takes care of her for now..." the Doctor said as he dusted himself off. "That was a close one...death by living blond flamethrower is _not_ something I want to experience..."

* * *

Blake cautiously sneaked through a small, overgrown forest in the western area of the city.

It was getting dark, yet her faunus ability of night-vision enabled her to navigate across the place quite easily. There was some movement in the near distance, and she quickly hid behind a tree and peeked out.

The Doctor was casually walking across the forest, completely unarmed and whistling to himself. Blake took out her Gambol Shroud and silently crept towards him. The professor gave no indication of her presence and continued his stroll. She pounced at the unsuspecting man...and passed right through his body like a ghost, causing 'the Doctor' to flicker and disappear.

"You fell for that, didn`t you?" a voice called.

Blake looked around and saw the real professor standing on a tall tree branch.

"Holographic technology can take you far these days..." he said, jumping down.

The black-haired girl split her weapon into its katana-and-pistol form and took a fighting stance. "Your tricks won`t work on me twice, professor."

"I can see that, considering you were the only member of Team RWBY to actually witness me fight beforehand..." he replied, taking out a smoke grenade. "Would you care for a game of hide-and-seek instead?"

"Sure, I`ll do the seeking, and you`ll do the hiding!" she answered as she ran at him.

The Doctor smashed the grenade onto the ground, "I was thinking the opposite way around, actually..."

Blake coughed as a smoke-cloud filled the area, blinding her. Her sensitive cat ears heard some movement towards her right, and she swung her gun-whip at the sound. There was a ripping noise.

When the smoke cleared, she saw that the whip`s blade had managed to pin a small piece of the professor greatcoat onto a tree. "Almost got him." she muttered as she recalled the weapon back into her hand.

"Got who?"

She spun around and fired her pistol in the voice`s direction. A few rapid fire sonic blasts fired back and forced her to take cover behind a tree.

"As I was saying, you`ll be the hider and I`ll be the seeker." the Doctor said as he charged up another shot from his hiding place in the trees. "It seems that the Huntress is currently the one being hunted...very ironic, eh?"

Blake ignored him and started sneaking around the trees in a circular direction, hoping to get behind the professor.

"I spy with my two eyes...something black!" the professor called.

She gasped as a sonic blast managed to hit her in her left leg, causing her to kneel down in pain.

"I told you so..." the Doctor said as he approached her. "I was hoping for more of a fight, only I suppose that this little kitty should take a cat-nap now."

"You`re wrong. A cornered cat can`t be restrained so easily!" Blake got up and swiped her katana at the professor`s head.

He ducked, and the faunus girl continued to attack in a blur of motion, hopping, dashing, and sliding around the Doctor, aiming for his weak spot behind his head. In response, the professor used his umbrella to parry her assault, then tried to detonate another smoke grenade only for the girl to slice it in half just before it hit the ground.

"You`re learning, aren`t you?" he muttered as he took out his spacial manipulator. "Well, Ms. Belladonna. Since I almost caught you, why don`t _you_ do the seeking and I`ll do the hiding now?"

Blake responded by stabbing at him, yet the professor pressed the manipulator`s button and disappeared in a flash. She stared at the place where he was standing, then started running across the forest, searching for any sign of where the Doctor could be.

After a few minutes, she saw a upside-down cardboard box sitting in the middle of a small clearing. A suspicious and strange place to hide under, yet the Doctor strange man. The cat-girl approached the box cautiously and sliced the box in half with her katana. Inside was a pile of ticking metal grenades.

Her eyes widened and she back-flipped away just as the grenades exploded with a loud bang.

A sharp pain erupted from her right shoulder and she clutched it in pain. Someone was snipping at her from the surrounding trees using sonic blasts. It was a trap.

Blake fired multiple shots from her pistol in the sniper`s direction and used her gun-whip as a grappling hook to swing away from the clearing.

She crept behind a tree and used her shadow clone ability to send a clone into the clearing as a distraction. A sharp crack was heard from the far right corner of the clearing and the clone disappeared as it was hit.

The cat-girl sneaked towards the place where the professor`s sniping location was and saw a silhouette of the professor standing still on a tall tree, aiming his umbrella at the clearing. She crawled stealthy until she was directly under his position and pounced straight up. Her gun-whip wrapped around the Doctor and she used her katana to slice at his body, causing him to fall lifelessly onto the forest ground.

"What the - " the faunus-girl jumped down and leaned in for a closer look. The thing that she though was the "Doctor" was actually the professor`s greatcoat and umbrella being held up by a wooden stick, like a scarecrow.

Blake backed away in confusion until she felt someone behind her grab her in a choke-hold, causing her to drop Gambol Shroud in surprise.

"If I were you, I really would not try to move..." the Doctor whispered in her ear.

"You...that was all part of your plan...you created a scarecrow as a decoy while sniping near it, then hid until I was off-guard so you could make a sneak attack..." she realized.

"Correctamundo, Ms. Belladonna. You humans, faunus,and whatnot may have your little weapons, Aura, and Semblances, only I have the greatest abilities of all: the power of strategy, wit, and knowledge! Now please kindly do me a favor and take a nice, long rest."

Blake`s eyes widened and attempted to struggle out of the choke-hold, yet the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver with his free hand and pointed it at her head, causing her to fall onto the ground, knocked out.

"I would take a cat-nap too right now...except this exam battle is still not over." the Doctor said as he picked up his umbrella and put back on his slightly-torn greatcoat.

* * *

Weiss walked into a large plaza on the eastern area of the city.

"Wherever has that alien weirdo gone now?" she asked out-loud, taking a look at her surroundings.

"I`m here, yoo-hoo!"

The white-haired girl whirred around to become face-to-face with the mad professor. She swiftly drew out her Myrtenaster and stabbed forward, only for the Doctor to back away quickly.

"On your guard, Snowy!" he exclaimed as he took out his Cerulean Angel and began engaging her in a fierce sword-fight.

"My name`s not Snowy! It`s Weiss Schnee! Remember that!" she shouted as made her rapier glow violet with power and slashed at him.

"Hey, you call me weirdo all the time so I can call you what I want!" the professor countered, deflecting the attack.

"That`s because you _are_ a weirdo! I`ve called you that eleven times already and I won`t stop now!"

"Impressive." the Doctor said in a snidely voice. "You can remember all that, yet you barely managed to get a passing grade on your last assignment."

Weiss ignored him and used her struck the ground with her rapier, creating a large wall of ice that raced towards the professor. He waved his sonic screwdriver at it, causing the ice to instantly vaporize and form a cloud of steam that blanketed the whole area.

When the cloud disappeared, he was gone.

"Stop running away and fight!" Weiss yelled, getting increasingly annoyed at the professor`s antics.

"My, where`s that cold and calm personality you always have?"

She looked up to see the Doctor, who was somehow standing on top of a tall building.

"It`s getting destroyed by your exceptionally annoying presence!" she snapped. "Now get down here before I make you!"

Weiss activated her Semblance, causing a huge red glyph to appear beneath the professor`s feet. "You`re finished now!" she cried triumphantly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pointed his screwdriver at the glyph, causing it to fade away. "My little gadget here has the ability to manipulate glyphs and Dust, hence my nickname of the Blue Sage..." he explained to the shocked girl. "I believe it`s _my_ turn to go on the offensive..." He leaped at an impossible height into the air.

"What - you can _fly_?" Weiss shrieked in surprise, backing away in surprise.

"Nah, anti-gravity boots" he replied, then landed on the ground with a massive shockwave that sent the girl flying. Weiss created a blue glyph to stabilize herself and sent a burst of fire from her rapier at him. The Doctor whipped out a fire extinguisher from his pockets and put out the flames before it reached him.

"Hey Snowy, when I told you to grow a warm heart a long time ago, I didn`t mean it that way!" he said teasingly.

"Why can`t you just be quiet!" she screeched in response as she launched blue beams of energy at him intending to restrain him, yet the professor merely dodged and yawned lazily.

"Seriously? I was hoping for more of a fight from you, except you seem to be too stuck-up to be a worthy opponent."

"How DARE you call me a stuck-up!"

"Well, you are one sometimes, Ms. Stuck-Up Snowflake..."

"I said BE QUIET!" The white-haired girl retorted as she created a series of glyphs that she used to increase her speed as she charged at him. The Doctor grunted in pain as she knocked him back with a swipe of her rapier`s hilt.

"My, princess. If only your social skills are as good as your fighting skills, we`ll get along _so_ much better."

Weiss gripped Myrtenaster so hard her knuckles turned white as she hacked away with her blade. She was about to loose all the remaining composure she had because of her annoyance with the Doctor.

"I must ask, who wears a dress into the middle of a battle anyway?" the professor asked mockingly as he counter-attacked.

"It`s. A. Combat Skirt." she replied, gritting her teeth. "Oh, by the way, you fight like a drunken giraffe!"

"Why thank you! I must compliment you too. Who knew that little stuck-up princesses could wear a skirt and fight at the same time?"

"This princess you`re talking about is going to become one of the world`s greatest Huntress in a few years!" she snapped.

"Really? A Huntress named _Snowy_?"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed, raising Myrtenaster to send a second wave of ice at him. The Doctor quickly pointed his sonic screwdriver at her rapier, somehow causing the weapon to turn against its user, instantly freezing the white-haired girl in a large wall of solid ice.

"What a likeable young tsundere you are, Snowy the Huntress." the professor said, walking up to her trapped body. He pointed his screwdriver at the tip of his Cerulean Angel umbrella. "I`ve always wanted to try this sciency-wiency experiment..." he pressed the screwdriver`s button, causing a small, red glyph to appear around his umbrella.

Weiss stared from her frozen position, slowly realizing what was happening. The huge red glyph she had used on the Doctor earlier had not faded away as she had thought. Instead, the professor must have found a way to "absorb" the glyph`s power and stored it inside his screwdriver. Now, he was giving the red glyph`s power to his sonic umbrella so he could use it to...

"Interesting..." the Doctor remarked as he inspected the Cerulean Angel, which was now glowing bright red in color. "The unique repulsion ability of the red glyph must have added a massive amount of kinetic energy to my sonic umbrella, giving it an unbelievable amount of potential force...now I just have to test it on something...or someone." he turned towards her and carefully took aim.

Weiss struggled to break free from the hard ice.

"Sweet dreams!" The Doctor slashed out with his glowing umbrella, smashing the ice and the impact sent Weiss flying into the distance, until she smashed into the ruins of a ruined building, causing a small pile of rubble to fall and bury her under.

The Doctor took out his fobwatch to look at the time. "I could really use a cup of warm tea after this..." he sighed as he used his spacial manipulator to disappear to who knows where.

* * *

Ruby ran across the northern area of the city.

The moon was appearing, illuminating the entire area with a brilliant, otherworldly glow. She stopped when she came upon the ruins of a tall clocktower. "This place really needs some cleaning up." she commented.

There was a loud howl in the distance. Beowolves.

Ruby drew out Crecent Rose in its rifle form and cautiously glanced around.

A pack of the Grimm wolves appeared across the street and charged towards her.

"Who`s afraid of the big ugly wolf?" she asked and prepared to fire. The Beowolves ignored her completely and ran past her into the distance, whimpering in fear. A very ominous sign.

The young Huntress lowered her weapon confused as what the Grimm was so scared of. She got her answer immediately.

"Good evening Ms. Rose, lovely night isn`t it?" the Doctor walked into view and leaned on a nearby streetlamp. "I believe that now is the time you charge at me and knock me unconscious." he continued giving her a smirk.

"You got that right!" The young girl charged while changing her weapon into its scythe form, intending to knock the professor unconscious. A few milliseconds before she reached him, the Doctor used her copied Semblance to move out of the way, causing her to smash face-first into the streetlamp.

"Ow! That wasn`t very nice." she said, rubbing her head.

"So sorry." he replied. "Oh, before I forget, your gun-scythe`s safety if still on."

"My Crescent Rose doesn`t have a safety..." Ruby said confusedly as she looked down at her scythe to check the place where the safety should be.

The Doctor used her distraction to dash forward and slash her in the face with his umbrella.

Ruby staggered back, disoriented, then quickly fired a few shots at the professor, who opened up his umbrella as a shield to protect himself. "The forecast for today is slightly cloudy with a rain of bullets!" she grinned.

There was a whirling sound from the Doctor`s sonic screwdriver and Crescent Rose`s barrel abruptly became jammed. "I activated the anti-weapon setting on my sonic," he explained, lowering his umbrella shield while Ruby tried to continue firing. "I could have used this setting to instantly win our final exam battle earlier, only where`s the fun in that?" The professor watched as the girl tried to swipe her scythe at him, only to find it too heavy to lift up. "Oh, in case you were wondering, I also used my screwdriver to manipulate your scythe`s internal gravity, causing it to weigh much heavier than its usual weight."

Ruby hesitated for a second, unused to begin so defenseless in a fight, then ran forward and punched the Doctor in the face.

The Doctor fell backwards, completely surprised at her sudden move, and Ruby used the opportunity to swipe the sonic screwdriver from his hand, causing the effects of the screwdriver`s anti-weapon setting to turn off.

"I`ll be taking that!" she said as she pocketed the gadget in her belt pouch and swung her scythe at him. The professor used his anti-gravity boots to jump over her to dodge.

"Oi! You owe me a new sonic if you damage it!" the professor exclaimed, then realized that without his gadget, he was at a major disadvantage. "Ah..." he muttered. "Okay, change of plan...tactical retreat!"

He took out his spacial manipulator and was about to activate it before it was shot out his hands by a well-aimed sniper bullet. "Oh...okay, backup tactical retreat!"

The Doctor used his anti-gravity boots and Ruby`s copied Semblance to speed away towards the center of the city.

"Hey! You get back here!" Ruby called out crossly and she used her own Semblance and Crescent Rose`s recoil to blast herself after the professor like a supersonic rocket.

The Doctor looked back to see the young girl almost upon him. "Catch me if you can!" he taunted before increasing his speed and taking out Cerulean Angel to fire on her.

To any bystander, it would seem that two blurs of motion, one of them grey and blue, the other one black and red, were speeding across the landscape while leaving a cloud of red and blue rose petals behind, occasionally colliding with each other with a metallic clanging sound, almost as if the two blurs were sword-fighting against each other as they moved.

The Doctor was getting exhausted. It seemed that all of the fatigue from his earlier battles against the members of Team RWBY was taking its toll. He had to think of something before Ruby catches up. They were racing across an old industrial area, and the sight of a long, cylindrical oil tank in the distance gave him an idea.

"Ms. Rose!"

Ruby continued to get closer behind him, wearing a determined expression on her face.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" the mad professor tossed a handful of the sweets from his pockets at her.

The young Huntress yelped in pain as one of the jelly babies jabbed her in the eye, causing her to lose her concentration, slow down, and trip on a rock, sending her crashing to the ground.

The madman continued to speed forward and jumped onto the tank of oil. He tapped it to see if it was empty. It wasn`t. Knowing that Ms. Rose had a tendency to be reckless in battle, the trap was now set.

Ruby picked herself up and blasted herself up until she stood on top of the oil tank with the Doctor. "You`re mine!"

"Oh, excellent. I`m a target again." he retorted sarcastically.

She charged at him, swinging Crescent Rose down. A few milliseconds before she reached him, the Doctor used his gas mask`s time perception abilities to time the attack and dodged it by literally a centimeter. He then used his pickpocket skills to quickly snatch his sonic screwdriver back from her and opened up his sonic umbrella, catching a strong wind and floated away. The tip of his moving boots kicked Ruby in the face just as her weapon continued to move downwards and forcefully sliced open the top part of the oil tank, exposing the oil inside. On instinct of being touched by the professor`s boot, Ruby pressed the trigger on her gun-scythe, sending a bullet flying into the oil.

The Doctor continued to float away just as a giant explosion from the oil tank tore across the area. Ruby was blasted across the sky until she crashed on top of a ruined skyscraper, her clothes badly burned, herself barely conscious.

"Owie..." she muttered from the impact. "I..guess ...I`ll...take a nap now..." Her head slumped down and everything went black...until she shook her head in determination. She staggered back up and stumbled over to Crescent Rose, which had landed with her.

"I won`t lose! The Doctor said it himself! Victory is in the soul...and my soul is telling me now to win this battle!"

* * *

The Doctor walked into the center of the city.

"That was...a little disappointing." he muttered. "It seems that I overestimated Team RWBY`s abilities..."

"Hey! Professor Doctor!"

The professor whirred around and saw Ruby limping towards him.

"The battle`s isn`t over yet! I swear I won`t give up, cause my soul is telling me to win this battle, no matter what happens!"

"Excellent! I knew you`re not the person who would give up so easily." the Doctor encouraged as he drew out Cerulean Angel again. "On your guard!"

Ruby ran forward while blasting round-after-round of bullets at him.

The Doctor opened up his umbrella shield again, yet the young Huntress used Crescent Rose to knock it out of reach.

"Hmm... time to use my secondary weapon!" he exclaimed as he reached into his pockets.

"Ohmygosh, what`s it going to be?" Ruby stopped her assault in excitement as her love of weapons became visible. "An alien rifle? A psychic gun-blade? A sonic sword-blaster?!"

"Nah, I`ve got...this!" the professor drew out the most beautiful and elegant longsword Ruby has ever seen.

"Whoa..." she gasped.

"You like it? It`s called Excalibur from where I`m from. I...ah...'borrowed' it some time ago from an old friend of mine, a legendary king, and forgot to return it...only it`s not my secondary weapon."

The professor pocketed the sword and pulled out a dusty, old wooden mop. "This is it! Ms. Rose, say hello to Mr. Mop!"

"Wait, _that`s_ your secondary weapon!?" Ruby asked, stunned."That..._mop_?"

"I prefer the less-conventional tools of battle..." the Doctor replied as he swung Mr. Mop at her. Ruby countered, only to find that despite being made of wood, the mop was surprisingly durable. The professor continued to attack expertly with swift strikes, using the mop as a bizarre kind of bo staff, and Ruby found herself tiring from his onslaught.

"I have to end this now..." she muttered, and dashed forward at him.

The Doctor stepped out of the way just as she moved at him, grabbed her by her cape, and used her own momentum to send her crashing down to the ground.

"Good night, Little Red." he said as he switched Mr. Mop for the Cerulean Angel on the ground and prepared to deliver a finishing blow.

"You get the hell away from my sister!"

The Doctor gasped as he was sent crashing onto the ground face-first by a flying kick to the back of the head.

Yang stood over him. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

"Yeah...I`m just a little tired...why are you dripping wet?"

"It`s a long story..." her sister replied.

The professor got up and was about to aim a sonic blast at the two talking girls when a gray cleaver sliced him in the back of his greatcoat, causing him to kneel on the ground in pain.

Blake back-flipped over him and met up with her two teammates.

"Blake? What happened to your shouder?"

"I`ll be fine." she said simply as she clutched her injured shoulder where the professor sniped at her.

"Oh, look. Everyone`s having a happy reunion together." the Doctor sarcastically commented from his kneeling position. A red glyph appeared underneath him and before he could react, he was launched into the air like a catapult into the distance, screaming.

"You wouldn`t believe what I had to go through!" Weiss approached the rest of Team RWBY.

"Um...Weiss?" Ruby said as she stared at her disheveled partner.

"What?"

"You`re...covered in dust...oh, your tiara is bent a bit too."

"I blame that weirdo." the white-haired girl said distastefully.

"Um, hello? That weirdo you all are talking about is still alive!" the Doctor said, appearing from nowhere and catching the girls` attention.

"Okay, team. We`ll end this battle here and now!" Ruby said determinedly, standing back up.

The Doctor brandished his Cerulean Angel and sonic screwdriver while taking a defensive fighting stance.

"Attack!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss was the first one to reach the professor, her Myrtenaster clashing against his sonic umbrella. Blake somersaulted over them, blocking an umbrella slash with her katana. Yang jumped into the fight by firing her gauntlets at him and was subsequently kicked away by the professor when she got too close to him. Ruby was the last one to engage the Doctor because of her injuries, swinging at him using her scythe, only for the Doctor to almost disarm her by using his umbrella handle as a hook, nearly wrenching her weapon away from her.

"The professor is still too powerful despite everything that he`s been through...the only way to win is to outsmart him at his own game..." Ruby realized. backing away.

"You guys! I have an idea!" she shouted as her team`s assault continued. "Strike with your hardest attacks so we can - !"

Ruby suddenly dropped down to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as she stopped fighting and ran over to check on her sister.

"It looks like your team leader has dropped from her injuries!" the professor said as he parried Weiss`s blade. "Lucky me!"

The sight of Ruby`s unconscious body seem to serve as a rallying cry to the rest of Team RWBY.

"Ohh...YOU`RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY SISTER!" Yang screamed as she burst into flames and punched the surprised Doctor in the face as hard as she could using Ember Celica.

The Doctor staggered back, one of his gas mask eyepieces shattered.

Blake charged at him, a blur of motion as she used Gambol Shroud to slice away at the weakened professor, forcing him onto his knees.

Weiss took over when she made Myrtenaster glow white with power and gave one massive slash at the Doctor`s chest, causing ice shards to form all over his body and freeze him in place.

The professor broke free of the ice and gasped for breath, almost completely exhausted.

"Okay, that`s it!" he exclaimed crossly. "I`ll finish you all off using my last resort attack. I call it: the Storm of Time!" He raised Cerulean Angel in the air and held down the handle`s trigger, charging it up for a devastating finishing blow. The entire umbrella began glowing an ominous dark blue color.

The three girls closed in on him, determined to stop him from activating his final attack, yet it was too late.

"Game over!" the Doctor called as he stabbed the Cerulean Angel`s tip onto the ground hard and released the trigger.

It was impossible to describe what happened after. A massive explosion ripped through the area, blasting Team RWBY into the air and causing debris to rain down across the city, creating another windstorm of dust. Somewhere far away, Professor Ozpin barely managed to brace himself as a hurricane-force wind blew through the place where he was taking cover. It was like a miniature hydrogen bomb had detonated in the ruined city.

The Doctor panted for breath and glanced around at the destruction he caused from his location at the center of the explosion, then inspected his Cerulean Angel in his hands. "Hmm...I overdid it again..." He had used his umbrella`s most devastating power as a finishing move: the ability to absorb a huge amount of space-time energy in the surrounding area and unleashing it in a powerful, city-wide blast.

"Doctor?"

The professor looked up and saw Professor Ozpin making his way through the rubble. "Ah, Ozpin. I hope you won`t mind all the...explody-woldy destruction I caused."

"It`s quite alright. I`m more upset that Team RWBY has failed their final exam battle."

Ah yes. I`m somewhat disappointed too. I thought to myself that those girls have much potential in the future as Huntresses. It seems that I was wrong..."

The Doctor and Ozpin walked across the devastated city, searching for their students.

"Ah, there`s Ms. Rose!" the professor said as he approached Ruby`s face-down unconscious body laying on the ground. "You fought an excellent battle today, Ruby. I believe that victory could have been yours, if you would have - "

Ruby leaped up high and sliced down point blank on the Doctor`s face using Crescent Rose, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"You`re...still conscious?!" the Doctor asked, slowly losing consciousness himself.

"Yeah, I knew that you couldn`t be defeated no matter how much out team attacks, so I played dead to encourage my teammates to attack harder than ever, expecting that in your weakened state, you would do something drastic. When everyone was distracted by your Storm of Time attack, I sneaked away and took cover as best I can. After the explosion was over, I realized that you probably thought that you won, so I continued to play dead, hoping to catch you off-guard and win the battle."

"Blimey...I never would have thought you could outsmart me like that...congratulations Ruby." the Doctor grinned at her, then closed his eyes, unconscious.

"The Doctor has been defeated. Team RWBY wins the final exam battle!" Professor Ozpin declared.

"Alright! Team RWBY for the win!" Ruby gave a weak smile, then finally collapsed unconscious onto the ground too, completely exhausted.

Ozpin observed the Doctor and Ruby laying on the ground, then looked up at the rising moon.

"What an interesting evening this was..."

* * *

_I will be updating chapters every day/ every other day from now..._

_Reviews are welcome!_


	14. Unexpected Landing

_Midnight_

The Doctor looked at the time.

"Hmm...it seems that you`re a little behind schedule on your self-repairs, old girl." he muttered as he continued to pack up his teaching supplies in the classroom. "I was hoping that we would be able to leave this universe in the morning on the ninth day, only I guess that we would have to depart in the evening instead..."

After Ozpin had searched through the rubble and woke everyone back up, the Doctor repaired his spacial manipulator and transported the whole group back to Beacon for medical attention. He winced slightly as moved his bandaged right leg. "It just _had_ to be the legs to get broken..."

The Tardis beeped.

"What was that, dear? You want me to test out your time-travel systems? Now?" he asked. "Oh...fine. The sooner we leave this universe, the better."

He limped into the Tardis and activated the Time Rotor. "I suppose that we should try going a few days into the future for a start..."

* * *

Cinder Fall studied a map of Remnant in a large warehouse.

Everything was going well. Roman was still out in the City of Vale stealing enough Dust for their plans and her two associates were standing guard outside. Nothing could go wrong now...

There was a strange loud wheezing sound outside. She looked up from her scheming and listened.

There was a short silence, then an unknown man was heard talking. Her associates responded by attacking, only for an explosion to tear through the outside of the warehouse and blast them through the metal doors, landing on the floor.

Cinder produced a fireball in her hands and cautiously walked over the unconscious bodies of her two comrades to investigate. Outside, a bandage-covered man wearing a gas mask was standing near a blue box.

"That wasn`t a very nice thing to do." the man said in a strange accent, looking at her. "I mean, I found myself in unknown place and decided to ask where I am, only to be randomly attacked by two creepy individuals! Oh..." he seemed to suddenly recognize who he was talking to. "Hello there, Cinder Fall."

"Who are you?" Cinder asked, increasing the size of the fireball in her hand. "I suppose that you`re the man that poor Roman was talking about?"

"Yep, that`s me. Mr. Gas Mask, aka, the Blue Sage."

"I take it that you are here to stop our plans, aren`t you?"

"Well, I was just passing by, only now that you mention it..."

Cinder blasted a massive blaze of fiery energy at the man, only for it to harmlessly hit an invisible force field.

"That was a big mistake..." the Blue Sage said as he pointed some kind of flashlight at her and pressed the button.

The woman suddenly staggered back, dazed, and tried to create another blast of fire, only her abilities seemed to stop working.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"Oh, not much, I temporarily removed your little fiery-wiery powers and Semblance using my sonic-y gadget." he explained as he twirled the flashlight in his hand. "Anyway, Ms. Cinderella, I should be on my way now...people, places, and things to see, you know!" He turned around and began walking back to his box.

Cinder pulled out a small throwing knife and flung it at the man`s back, desperate to not allow the man to get away unharmed.

The Blue Sage whirled around and caught the knife with his bandaged hand. "I`m warning you," he said in a serious voice. "I`ve been playing nice with you since I have a non-interference policy. If I really wanted to, I could easily defeat you and all the evil in this entire world without much trouble at all. Please don`t ever attempt to cross me."

She nodded confusedly, somewhat fearful for some reason of this strange man the legends call the Blue Sage .

"Excellent!" the man smiled. "I`ll be on my way after I wipe your memories of me. Good night!" he pointed his flashlight, first at the warehouse where her associates were, then at Cinder herself.

The woman found herself slowly losing consciousness and collapsed onto the ground. "We`ll meet again, Blue Sage, I swear..." she muttered as she saw the blue box fading away just before everything went black.

* * *

The Tardis materialized in the classroom again.

The Doctor stepped out, removing his gas mask. "Blimey, that was...interesting."

"What was interesting?" a voice asked.

The professor whipped around, reaching for his sonic screwdriver, only to find Professor Ozpin standing at the classroom door.

"Oh...ah...nothing, Ozpin! I was just um...informed that I`ve been...ah...promoted to the president of Hermits United!"

The headmaster sipped his coffee, obviously seeing through the Doctor`s lie. "What an intriguing box you have, Doctor."

"Oh...she`s a real beauty, eh?" the Doctor replied, realizing that Ozpin must have witnessed the Tardis materialize. "I use her to...get around places, so to speak, except she`s been encountering 'technical problems' recently... "

"Fascinating...only that`s not why I came to see you." Ozpin changed the subject. "Since you are about to depart in the morning - "

"In the evening, actually. I still have unfinished 'stuff' I have to do here." the Doctor interrupted.

"...Very well, since you are about to depart in the evening, I want to ask you this: Will you continue to aid us in our battle against what is to come?"

"...I...I`m not quite sure..." the man answered. "I made a promise to someone special long ago about how I will watch over this world, especially Ruby, until she is ready only I have already interfered more than I wanted to have during these eight days..."

Ozpin frowned, giving the man a curious look.

"...Yes." the Blue Sage finally said. "I`ll continue my aid, under one condition. I have a very special favor I want to ask of you that involves my non-interference policy and it may sound strange, only it may affect the future of this entire world..."

The Doctor looked to make sure they were alone, then motioned for Ozpin to come in closer.

Professor Ozpin`s eyes widened in surprise as the Doctor whispered into his ear of what he wanted the headmaster to do.


	15. The Last Morning

The Doctor looked up from his packing.

There was a knock on the classroom door, which was strange since Special Hunter Studies classes were already over.

"Come in, please" he called.

Ruby and her teammates walked in.

"Ah, Good morning Team RWBY! Shouldn`t all you girls be on your way to your other classes or something?" the Doctor asked as he levitated a small briefcase with his sonic screwdriver.

"Nah, there`s no classes today, professor." Ruby said. "We came to thank you for everything you did for us...and this world."

"There`s no need to thank me, Ms. Rose. I was just doing what I do best!"

"So...where are you going after you leave Beacon?" Yang asked, looking around at the classroom, which looked quite empty now that the professor had packed everything up.

"Oh, you know. I`ll be traveling around with my dear girl, exploring the multiverse, fighting evil, and eating jelly babies...say, would all of you care for a short trip in the Tardis with me? I normally wouldn`t ask someone in a parallel universe to travel in my time-machine, only you girls already know my real identity so I guess it wouldn`t hurt to - "

"YES!" Ruby interrupted enthusiastically.

"Well then, allons-y! Hmm...haven`t said that for a long time..." the Doctor said as he opened the Tardis doors.

* * *

Ruby walked inside the Doctor`s box once again, still marveling at the fact that it was bigger-on-the-inside.

"I`ve been thinking of a special place we could go to..." the professor said as he began operating the console controls.

The Tardis made its familiar wheezing sound and lurched, causing the girls to stumble around.

"Are you sure this 'time-machine' is safe?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she`s the safest ship in the universe!" the Doctor lied, "Also the feistiest too..." he muttered. "Oi! No touching the wibbly lever!"

Ruby was standing near the console, her hand about to pull on a lever. "Sorry..." she apologized.

"No harm done..." the professor replied, cranking a handle on the controls. "We`re here! The city of Barcelloniya in western Vytal twelve hundred years before modern times! You know, this place was one of my favorite..." he babbled as he ran over to the Tardis doors and opened it. "...so I was run out of the city when I - "

"DOCTOR!" Ruby exclaimed, staring out the door.

"Yep, that`s my name." the professor said, looking behind at her while taking a step out...right into the void of outer space. "Whoaaaa!"

Ruby dashed forward, catching the man before he could fall.

"Thanks, Ms. Rose...well, obviously not Barcelloniya!" he commented as the Tardis floated gently in space, giving the occupants a spectacular view of planet of Remnant, along with the moon.

"The old girl must have miscalculated the space-time coordinates and materialized in modern-day space instead of our intended destination..." the Doctor realized. He turned towards Team RWBY. "I suppose I could reboot the Tardis` systems so we could try again...oh."

The young Huntresses were staring outside the box`s doors, in awe of the fact that they were actually in space, staring at their own home planet.

"Never mind." the professor said, observing each of the girls` reactions.

"It`s...beautiful." Ruby finally whispered.

"Wait, how on earth are we breathing if we`re in space?" Weiss asked, then was nudged on the side by Ruby. "Oh...forget it. What a lovely view..."

"It`s such a small world we live in...yet sometimes we all forget that..." Blake mused.

"Wish I had a camera on me now..." Yang said before the professor handed her a disposable camera from his pockets.

There was a long moment of silence as Team RWBY admired the once-in-a-lifetime sight, until the Doctor interrupted. "Would any of you care for a cup of liquified jelly babies?"

* * *

The Tardis rematerialized in the classroom again.

Team RWBY stepped out.

"That was...amazing, just unbelievably amazing. Thanks, professor." Ruby addressed the Doctor, saying what the rest of her teammates were thinking.

"You`re very welcome." the professor responded. "Now, run along! I`ll be leaving in the evening and there`s so much stuff I have to get finished..."

The four girls walked out.

The Doctor began emptying out his desk drawers until he heard someone clearing her throat. He glanced up to see Ruby standing alone near the door.

"Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Um...Doctor? I was wondering about something that I noticed about you...why do you seem to be interested in me more than my other teammates?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment and gave a small, sad smile. "You want to know the truth? You really reminded me of a young rose from my own universe long ago. She was quite a bit of a wolf...a bad one too. When I knew her, she was the most wonderful person in my life...until she became lost."

"Oh...is she...okay?"

"She`s somewhere far away, alive and happy...yet to me, she`s gone forever now..." the Doctor answered simply and went back to his work.

"...I`m sorry." Ruby said, then walked silently out, suddenly reminded of a certain white-cloaked figure from her past.

The Doctor watched her leave and sighed, pitying the young girl. "Every rose has its thorns..." he muttered.

The memories of a white rose he once knew in this universe returned to his mind again...

* * *

_The upcoming chapter will be a flashback about the Doctor`s first encounter with Summer Rose. _

_If you think about it, the song Red Like Roses Part II from the RWBY Soundtrack really applies to the Doctor..._

_Please review!_


	16. Scattering Memories

_The Tardis materialized in a snowy forest a very long time ago._

_The Doctor opened the doors and stepped out, his scarf blowing in the wind. "Ah...what a lovely moon..." he said as he looked up at the full moon. "This new universe seems quite welcoming for a first-time visit...then again, it`ll probably be my only visit here..."_

_The Tardis beeped._

_"I know, dear. I`ll take a quick look around and be on my way...no interference whatsoever!" he said as he began strolling through the snow. "Hmm...speaking of non-interference, if there are an infinite amount of parallel universes, then does it mean that somewhere out there, there is a universe exactly like this one, only I never landed there?"_

_A cold wind responded by blasting freezing air into the Time Lord`s face._

_"Thank you for your opinion." the Doctor said. He continued to walk across the forest until a howling cry came from the distance. Wolves._

_"I take back what I said earlier about this universe being a welcoming place..." the Doctor muttered as he stopped and listened. The howls were coming closer._

_He started running back to the Tardis, only a blizzard was starting to form, slowing him down. "I get the feeling that sometimes, parallel universes have something against me..."_

_A massive bipedal wolf appeared from nowhere in front of him._

_"Ah...I come in peace!" the Doctor exclaimed. The wolf responded by giving a loud howl and more wolves appeared, surrounding the Time Lord._

_The man took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the creature in front of him. "Strange...my sonic seems to tell me that you, Mr. Wolf, are an abnormal creature that originates from a grim darkness..."_

_The wolf crept closer to him, growling at this strange, talking being that resembles a human._

_The Doctor gave an uneasy smile. These wolf creatures have an evil presence to them. "I suppose if all you`re going to do is look menacing at me, I`ll be on my way now!" he raised his screwdriver and pressed the button, creating a high-pitched frequency that forced the wolves to howl in pain._

_The Time Lord used this distraction to run away, heading towards the Tardis in the distance. The wolf creatures quickly recovered and chased after him._

_The Doctor gasped for breath. He wasn`t going to make it._

_The man pointed his sonic screwdriver back at the wolves, only for one of them to give a flying leap and swipe it out of his hand. The Doctor`s eyes widened as another wolf, probably the Alpha, jumped and caused him to crash onto the forest ground._

_"Arghhhh!" the Time Lord yelled as the Alpha sliced its claws across his chest, ruining his dress shirt and greatcoat. "You owe me a new tie!"_

_He screamed as the Alpha attacked him again, leaving a bloody mark across his right face. "I...ahh..." he gasped out as he began losing consciousness. He glanced desperately up at the sky and for a split second, thought that he saw a massive orb of darkness replace the moon._

_There was a flash of movement, and the Alpha wolf suddenly stopped attacking, a blade bursting out of its head. _

_"...Blimey..." the Doctor managed to say as he watched a white-cloaked figure appear out of nowhere and started engaging the wolves in combat, leaving a trail of white rose petals in her wake. "White like roses..." _

_The white cloak finished off the last wolf and turned towards him, revealing the face of a young, beautiful woman. _

_"...Good evening!" the Doctor said just as everything went dark for him. _

* * *

_Everything after that was like a dream in the Doctor`s memories._

_After checking the Doctor`s pulse to make sure he was still alive, the woman had found out about his two hearts. She carried the Time Lord to safety and secretly nursed him back to health, despite the Doctor`s protests that he was fine._

_The woman asked him to explain who and what he was, and being in the weakened position that he was in, the Doctor reluctantly explained everything, although he first swore her to secrecy._

_In the end, the Doctor was strong enough for the woman to escort him back to the Tardis. As he was about to enter his blue box, the Doctor had realized that for the past few days, he never knew the woman`s name._

_The white cloak introduced herself as Summer Rose._

_The Doctor then said that he`ll visit her again soon and dematerialized the Tardis intending to head back to his own universe. Instead, he found himself time-traveled back to the beginning of human history in Remnant. There, he made up his mind to thank Summer for her kindness by breaking his non-interference policy in other universes and give a bit of his aid in helping to teach the first humans about Dust, earning him the nickname of the Blue Sage._

_It was a bit of a time paradox._

_Since the Doctor aided humans in harnessing Dust, Summer Rose would eventually exist to rescue him, therefore allowing the Doctor to travel back in time to teach human about Dust in the first place._

_The Doctor found himself continuing to visit this universe, always observing and never interfering, only he never got the chance to visit Summer again...until he came upon her cliff-side altar where she rested in peace forever...  
_

* * *

The Doctor blinked as the flashback ended.

"The promise I made to her is still unforgotten...the rose will bloom once more when the time comes..."


	17. Time To Say Goodbye

It was time for the Doctor to leave.

He had sent a message on his electronic scroll, asking Ozpin, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY to meet him near Beacon Academy`s cliff-side, where he first landed nine-and-a-half days ago.

The Tardis materialized on the cliff-side at dusk. After performing one last check on his time-machine`s systems, the former professor stepped out of his box and waited.

Professor Ozpin was the first the arrive.

"It`s time to say goodbye already, eh Doctor?" the headmaster asked.

"I think that goodbyes are rather sad for an occasion like this, so I`d much prefer to say hello, Ozpin." the Time Lord responded. "Are you sure you understand what I want you to do?"

"Yes, although...I`m not quite sure why you would choose to - "

"Professor Doctor!"

The Doctor and Ozpin watched as Jaune and his team approached.

"Mr. Arc. Eating enough bananas for that leg of yours?" the professor grinned.

"Um...yeah." the young boy replied.

"Excellent. The world will need your leadership one day, so keep up the good work!"

"I`ll...try my best?" Jaune said, looking a little confused.

"Hey, Doctor!" Yang`s voice called.

The two professors and Team JNPR watched as as Team RWBY walked over, with Ruby trailing a little behind for some reason.

"It seems that everyone is here..." the Doctor said, looking over the whole group. "It`s been a wonderful eight days teaching here. All of you have exceeded my expectations in Special Hunter Studies and so I...well...don`t know what to say..."

Ruby watched as the professor gave a sad, yet encouraging smile almost as if he knew what future awaits every one of the students.

"There are dark times ahead for all of you and this world." the Doctor began. "Very dark times. Times that would cause every one of you to question your identities, challenge you in unimaginable ways, and in the end, may cause you to fall. You all must be ready to spread your wings and fly, for this world is quite unforgiving, as the most brilliant lights would cease to burn. There are some corners of the planet which have, are, and will breed the most terrible of things. Things that would like nothing better than to enshroud everything in darkness once more. Yet, all of you have the potential to fight off these evils and bring light to this world forever. As long as there is courage, hope, compassion, friendship, love, and knowledge in your journey across life, nothing can truly stop you from changing the fate of Remnant...so why wait? I personally believe that when the time finally comes for victory...it will be the day you`ve all been waiting for..."

The Doctor finished his speech, reached into his pockets, and pulled out his Cerulean Angel umbrella.

Ruby watched as the Time Lords handed his weapon to Professor Ozpin.

The alien man pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at his head, then at the Tardis, and finally at Ruby for a second.

The young girl thought of this as strange, yet did not think much of it.

"It is time to say goodbye." the Doctor smiled sadly. "The moment I depart, you all wouldn`t remember me."

"What!?" everyone in the group, except for Ozpin exclaimed.

"That`s right. I`ve already interfered more than I wanted to for the past few days. The moment I...ah...make my box disappear so to speak, I`ll send a massive psychic wave across the planet, effectively erasing all memory of myself from this world. You`ll all remember that a really eccentric 'traveling professor' visited here and what I`ve taught you during Special Hunter Studies, only you won`t remember anything about _me_, specifically."

"I...ah...professor, I`m not sure what you mean when you say that- " Jaune began.

"Doctor, why would you do such a thing!?" Blake interrupted as Team JNPR looked confused.

"I already told you, I`ve interfered so much in this world that I`m surprised that a timey-wimey paradox hasn`t been created yet. I could already feel the fabric of space-time slowly unraveling because of my interference and the only way I can think of to 'knit it back together' is to erase all memories of my existence. Trust me, I`m doing this for the good of this world and its people."

"So...we`ll forget everything about you, weirdo?" Weiss spoke up.

"Yes...everything. You may see me again in the future, watching from the shadows, only none of you will recognize me."

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby exclaimed while looking over at the headmaster. "You knew this all along?"

He nodded grimly.

"Ozpin here agreed to have his memories edited by the psychic wave so that he`ll think that he`s safekeeping my umbrella for someone special. After all, I don`t have much use for it outside of this universe anyway... " The Doctor explained as he glanced at his fob-watch.

Ruby hesitated for a second, then ran forward and gave the professor an unexpected hug. "I`ll miss you!"

The Doctor looked surprised at the girl`s sudden move and gave a small smile. "I`ll miss you too, Ruby. I`ll miss all of you. Maybe someday...nah, never mind. Only time will tell, it always does."

Ruby reluctantly backed away, her teammates and Team JNPR all smiling sadly at the professor

The Blue Sage stepped into his box and gazed at the crescent moon for a moment.

"Good-bye, everyone...and good luck."

The Doctor gave a salute towards everyone and closed the doors of his time machine.

Ozpin and his students watched as the Tardis emitted its familiar wheezing noise and dematerialized from their world.

Ruby blinked and looked up at the moon, her memories of the Doctor slowly fading away.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight..."

* * *

_I want to thank all of my readers for giving me feedback and reading my story. The sequel is coming probably sometime after RWBY Volume 2 finishes...I will give all of you a small teaser in this story`s upcoming epilogue..._


	18. Epilouge - Promise

The Doctor sighed.

The Tardis hummed sadly, almost as if she was sympathizing with him.

"I know, dear. There wasn`t any other way I could think of to keep this world safe from my interference. This universe was always one of my favorites to visit, with so many legends scattered throughout time, yet _I`m_ a legend that no one would ever remember..."

He was silent for a moment as he fiddled at the console controls until the Tardis beeped.

"What was that, old girl? We`re back in our own universe? Already?" he said as he ran towards the doors and opened it.

"Ah, good old London, it`s so good to see you again - " the Time Lord began cheerfully, then stopped mid-step. He was standing on...Remnant`s moon?

"I`m...still here." he realized. "Oh, come on old girl! You know that we should be heading home now, right?"

The Tardis gave a series of small hums and beeps.

"...Oh...I see." the Doctor replied. "You wanted to remind me of that promise I made to Summer Rose long ago...I should be trying to protect Ruby instead of distancing myself away from her and this world..."

When he was standing outside with the students, he had used his sonic screwdriver to plant a tiny, psychic imprint of himself inside Ruby Rose`s mind. If the day ever comes when the Doctor finds himself in a situation when he is in her need, the psychic imprint will be the key to restoring the girl`s memories of him...

"I may have wiped this world`s memories of me, yet I will always be with them in their hearts..." the Doctor said as he admired the view of Remnant in the far distance.

"Alright, dear. I swear that I won`t ever forget about the promise. We should head back home now..." he said as he walked back into the time machine again.

The Tardis dematerialized from the moon, heading towards the unknown once more...

The End

* * *

_This is the small teaser I promised to you readers - When the Doctor chases a single enemy powerful enough to end a universe into the RWBY-verse, he must team up with Team RWBY as well as a few (OC) ragtag allies from his own universe to prevent the destruction of the entire RWBY-verse..._

Team DCTR is coming...  



End file.
